Nothing is as it Seems
by Rosey Thorn
Summary: How is Harry's life is turned upside down when his magic is unbound and his memory restored after Snape tries to teach him Occulemcy? How does this affect Voldemort and McGonagall? AU, Dark Harry. HHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" demanded Voldemort, as he threw open the door to the Great Hall, his magic flaring as he walked towards the Head Table.

"Tom, what are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore, as he slowly rose to his feet while drawing his wand.

"Dumbledore, I'm only going to ask once more. Where is my son?" repeated Voldemort, his eyes pulsing with a barely contain fury.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, you don't have a so..."

"I'm here Father." Said a boy of 15, as he walked into the Hall and stood in front of his father, the identity of the boy sending gasps through the Hall.

"Son..." started Voldemort, before Dumbledore cut him off, shocked that all his planning and hard work was going down the drain.

"How did you..."

"Find out who I really am? Oh that was all thanks to you. You see when Snape was told to teach me Occulemncy he simply invaded my mind over and over again, without really teaching me how to defend myself." The Boy ignored the flinch he saw the potions master make at the memory and continued. "When I finally lost my temper, I lashed back and in doing so I broke some of the restraints you had placed on my magic. Noticing that things were not what they seemed, he looked further and found that there were blocks on my magic and that there was a memory charm as well. Did you really think that you would be able to keep mother and me hidden from my father forever?"

"She's still alive?" asked Voldemort, looking from his son to Dumbledore and his shock turned to anger.

"Yes and she was hidden in plain sight. So I will ask you once Dumbledore to release my mother or I will do it myself." Demanded the boy, as he took a step closer to the head table and squared his shoulders and raised his head proudly.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Har..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Kael and you have to the count of three. One, two, three, mother stand up." Said Kael, as he waved his hand.

Everyone was shock when Minerva Mcgonagall stood and began walking towards the two men, as she did the glamour that Dumbledore had placed on her was countered and her true appearance was revealed for the first time in over a decade.. "How did you..." she started but was cut off by another wave of her son's hand. She could feel the glamour that hid her true appearance being removed and returning to which it's true. She couldn't stop the tears when she felt a pair of arms embrace her tightly.

" 'Thena my love, forgive me, I've failed you and our son. I'm so sorry." Whispered Voldemort, as he rubbed circles on his wife's back in an attempt to calm them both.

"It wasn't your fault, love." Athena whispered back when she heard the crack in her husband's voice.

"So Dumbledore, how long did you really think that you could keep us hidden?" demanded Kael, barely containing his fury in memory of the suffering that both he and his mother suffered at the hands of the man in front of him.

"I did what I thought was best for both you and your mother Har..."

"I told you not to call me that!" shouted Kael, he was so angry that his aura became visible and magic began to slowly ripple off of him. "Best for us? You did what you thought was best for us? At what point is putting a child with relatives who abuse him so that you could be my 'rescuer' best for me? Or how about erasing half of my mother's memories and manipulating other's so that it was you she remembered not my father. Or what about putting her under that modified _Imperius_ curse of yours, every time that she tried to go again you because of her concern for my welfare and my being place with my 'relatives'?" demanded Kael, he was fighting with everything that he had not to attack the man that taken so much from him.

"How dare you accu..." started Dumbledore, enraged that his plan was crumbling before his eyes.

"How dare I? How dare I? I'm not the one who killed Lily and James Potter because they were protecting me. I'm not the one who..."

"Kael, that's enough. Let's get your mother out of here." Voldemort said, as he held his wife tighter to him when he felt her tighten her own grip on him.

"Yes Father. Severus?" said Kael, with a smirk appearing. "Have you decided?"

"Yes my Lord." Replied Severus, as he stepped forward and bowed before Kael.

"Let's go." Voldemort said, as soon Snape was on his feet again. And turn so that he could lead the way out of the Hall.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione, as she snapped out of her shock and jumped up from her seat and dodged Ron's attempt to stop her before rushing across the Hall to her best friend.

"It's Kael. Yes, Hermione?" asked Kael, as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm coming with you." She stated as she took his hand in both of hers.

"You realize that by leaving you're choosing a side?" asked Kael, wanting her to know that if she left with him then there was no turning back.

"I've always been on your side." She answered, squeezing his hand to reinforce her words.

"Very well, let's go home." Once they were out of the school and walking towards the gate Kael looked over at Severus. "Severus, you take Hermione and follow my parents then wait for me at the manor."

"Yes, my Lord." Replied Severus, trying to fight a smirk knowing that Kael had a lot more planned for the Headmaster than what had just happened. And he was eager to see how his Lord was planning to get revenge on Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

When they arrived at Riddle manor, Voldemort lead his wife to his private chambers, but not before speaking to Severus. "Severus arrange for a room for Miss Granger than wait for Kael in my study."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus replied, bowing his head in respect to his Lord. Once Voldemort and Mcgonagall had left he snapped his fingers.

"Yes master Sevus?" asked the house-elf that appeared.

"Have a room prepared for Miss Granger please." Severus said, as he took a seat in the nearest chair to wait for the room to be prepared.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione, as she carefully lowered herself into the chair across from the potions master.

"I believe that you just did but you may ask another Miss Granger." Severus smirked, as the girl before him blushed in embarrassment.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, pushing aside anything other than her thoughts from what had happened since Voldemort had stormed into the Great Hall in search of his son.

"That is a question for Lord Kael to answer, but I will tell you the basics." Severus replied, knowing that it would not only distract them both while they waiting but it would also prepare Hermione for the changes that she would see in her friend.

"Fair enough, why did you care to dig deeper after Har...Kael lashed back at you and broke his bonds?"

"Yes, a very good question Miss Granger." Said Voldemort as he walked into the room and took the last remaining chair. "Severus have a seat and resume your story."

Severus had jumped to his feet and downed to his knee the second he heard his Lord's voice. "Yes my Lord." He answered before retaking his seat. "When Lord Kael lashed back at me he entered my mind and I entered his. And when that happened he broke some of the memory charms on me and so not to be indebted to a Potter I returned into his mind to remove the rest of the block that I had cracked. And when I did I saw that is was a memory of the night that Lord Kael was placed with his relatives."

"And what did you see Professor?" asked Hermione, oblivious to the look of pain that appeared on Voldemort's face, as her attention was solely on the potions master.

"Something that I will never forget, I saw Dumbledore kill both Lily and James because they refused to hand over Lord Kael." Answered Severus, fighting the urge to throw up at the memory of what he had seen.

"Why did Dumbledore what Kael in the first place?" asked Hermione, curious as to what would make her supposed 'Lord of Light' Headmaster cause to kill in order to get his hands on Kael.

"Three reasons." Voldemort answered, surprising Hermione since he had been expecting Snape to answer. "One he didn't want to believe that the woman he loved would have a son with me."

"But it started before Kael was born. You see Dumbledore has been in love with Athena for years but she never looked at him that way, but after Lily was born things got worse." Severus continued, knowing that this would be hard for his Lord to explain.

"What would she have to do with him and the Professor?" asked Hermione, wondering what further involvement Lily Potter had to play.

"After the war with Grindelwald, Dumbledore told Athena that I was dead and over the next few months he consoled her, and on our anniversary she was worse than she had ever been and he used it to his advantage, and he slept with her. Two months later she learned that he was pregnant. Dumbledore tried to get her to marry him but she would always refuse never telling him she couldn't marry him when her heart belonged to another and all the while she never mentioned that she was already married.

"When I finally returned home I was devastated that Dumbledore had manipulated my wife like that so we ran, and I raised Lily as my own daughter but when it can time for her to attend Hogwarts; we couldn't stop Dumbledore from telling her the truth. So that year when she came home we told her the whole story and even showed her a few of our memories to back it up. Lily had also been proud of being my daughter but after that she loved to flaunt it to Dumbledore whenever she got the chance." Voldemort couldn't help but smile at the memory of the time that he surprised and met her at Hogsmeade at Dumbledore had been there supervising and had seen Lily hug him in glee.

"I remember that Lily would get extra excited whenever you sent her a letter, and when anyone would ask her why she was so excited she would answer that she got a letter from her dad. I think that those moments were that only times that he's eyes were not sparkling." Commented Severus, glad that now that the memory charms had been broken that he would remember he friend.

"Wait Dumbledore killed his own daughter?" Hermione could believe her ears, how could Albus Dumbledore Leader of Light kill his own daughter.

"Yes, and he blamed the whole thing on me, since no one knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort so no one knew that Lily was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. And he killed both her and James because they were protecting Kael from him." Voldemort was beginning to get angry again at the crime that the old coot had committed against his family.

"No offense sir, but where were you and the professor the night that they were killed?" asked Hermione, aware that she was risking pissing off one of the greatest wizards to ever live.

"None taken, Athena and I were off on a date, and Lily and James had offered to look after Kael for us. We didn't want to go at first considering that Lily had just had a miscarriage but she insisted that we go."

"And Dumbledore thought that Lord Kael was Lily and James' son, and that he would be the one to bring him down, since the actual prophesy is not what the old coot had led everyone to believe." When he saw that Hermione was confused by his answer Severus knew that Kael had not told her about the prophesy yet and hoped that his Lord would not be mad that he was telling her in his place.

"Shortly before Lord Kael was born there was a prophesy made stating that there would be a child born of both light and dark to with the power that the Dark Lord knows not and neither can live with the other survive for one is the future and the other is destruction. Naturally Dumbledore thought that this meant that he had to save Lord Kael and thus ensuring that Lord Voldemort would die. But what he was not counting on was that the title 'Dark Lord' did not necessarily mean Lord Voldemort, in was up to the Seers interpretation if dark. And in this case she meant Dumbledore."

"Yes and just this once I agree with her." Said Kael as he walked into the study. "Severus, the elves have finished Hermione's room would you take her there?"

"Yes my Lord." Severus replied as she led the girl from the room leaving father and son alone for the first time in nearly 14 years.

"Son..." was all Voldemort got out before Kael hugged him so tightly that he nearly knocked the wind out of him. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get you away from him sooner."

"It wasn't your fault Father. He had a memory charm on all of us, and speaking of that where is Mother?" asked Kael, as he pulled away from his father and looked around the room for his mother.

"She's upstairs, lying down. I had to give her a calming potion so that she could relax. Why don't we go and check on her?" suggest Voldemort, knowing that he needed to check on his wife but wasn't quite ready to let his son out of his sight yet now that he had returned.

"Yeah, let's go." Kael said, before following his father out of the room. "I know that I should have asked beforehand but it is alright that Hermione is here right?"

"Of course, you've been through a lot and need your best friend." Voldemort answered, as they stopped in front of the bedroom door. Knowing that Kael would not enter on his own out of respect Voldemort opened the door and lead the way into the room.

Kael followed his father and entered the room and walked straight to his mother's side. "Mother?"

Athena opened her eyes at the sound of her son's voice, and she couldn't stop the tears that came when she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that both her husband and her son were really there with her. "Oh Kael, I've missed you soon much." Athena said as she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly as he cried.

"Mother I've missed you too."

Knowing that his wife and son needed each other tonight, Voldemort waved his hand and the bedroom door closed and locked as he walked to the other side of the bed and laid down wrapping his arms around his family, silently vowing that he would never let anything tear them apart ever again, especially not Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

When Kael woke the next morning he was surprised to find that he was being held protectively by both of this parent's for the first time in fourteen years. Careful not to wake either of them he nestled even closer to his mother and closed his eyes again.

"Kael?" said Athena, as she felt her son cuddle even closer to her.

"Yes, mum?" answered Kael, opening his eyes to give his mother his complete attention.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be sure that you were really here and that this wasn't another nightmare. I've missed you so much." Athena kissed her son's forehead as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm really here mum, and so is dad. And neither one of us is going anywhere every again. We will both protect you." Said Kael, his eyes flashing with an intensity that he got from his father, the thought that Kael was like his father brought a smile to her face.

"Good morning love." Voldemort said as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Good morning son."

"Morning dad. I'll leave you two to talk, I have to go and talk to Hermione anyways. I'll see you at breakfast." Said Kael, before giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and his father a nod and left the room.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, love." Said Voldemort, knowing that his wife would be thinking that she had to because she would think that he expected it.

"But you need to know what happened. And I need answers to my questions as well." Athena said, as she turned over on to her other side as to make herself more comfortable cuddled into her husband.

"Fair enough, do you want to ask your questions first?" asked Voldemort as he began to rub comforting circles on his wife's back.

"I only remember bits and pieces of what happened the night that we lost Kael. What happened after we got home?" asked Athena, all she could remember was that that they had returned from their date just in time for Tom to save their son from the killing curse.

"We got home and found James' body at the bottom of the stairs and immediately ran to find Kael and Lily, but when I made it to Kael's room I was seconds to late to save Lily and just as he turned his wand on Kael I dove and took the killing curse in his place. After that I have no idea what it was that the old coot did too you." Voldemort knew that that the best way to help his wife deal with this would be for her to hear it all at once instead of finding it out in pieces that would destroy her every time.

"How come you tried to kill Kael then?" asked Athena, unsure as to why her husband would give his life for their son only to try and kill him himself.

"Because after Dumbledore saw that I wasn't completely dead, he used a few charms on me, one being to turn all my love for Kael into hate, and another to make me forget my wife." Voldemort couldn't look at his wife as he remembered the night that he failed to protect his family and it had cost him his daughter's life.

"So how did you break through the charms then?"

"Severus. After he had helped Kael to learn the truth and the two of them had had their memories restored, then next time that I called a Death Eaters meeting Severus stayed behind afterwards and told me that he had overheard Dumbledore talking about having once performed a memory charm so great on the so called Dark Lord that he tried to kill his own son. Naturally I was insulted that Dumbledore would brag that the bastard was great enough to do anything to me, but then there was something in me that told me that I should allow Severus to find out if there were memory charms are me, and when he found then he wasted no time in destroying them and restoring me to myself."

"Then what happened?" asked Athena, as she looked wide-eyed at her husband, shocked by what her husband was describing.

"I was magically exhausted after that, so I decided that I needed to wait until I was restored before I went after Kael, just in case the old coot decided that he was going to try to fight me for my son. So the morning that I knew that my magic had returned to normal I stormed the Great Hall and demanded my son's return. I had not even dared hope that you would be returned to me as well." Voldemort was normally not very emotional but when he thought about all the time that his wife had be held against her will in the clutches of his worst enemy, he couldn't help but hold her tighter to him.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again. And not only will you make sure of that, but I'm sure that our stubborn son will never allow his family to be ripped apart again." Laughed Athena, knowing that her son was one of the strongest wizards to have ever lived and he had a strong sense of family thanks to the damned 'relatives' of his that he had been forced to grow up with.

"Yes, but I think that I may have a way to make up all those years to Kael." Voldemort smirked, mentally thanking his wife for mentioning his son's 'care takers'.

"Oh, I think that I'm going to like this. What do you have in mind my dear husband?" Athena couldn't help but smirk back when she saw the glint in her husband's eye. It was a glint she had often seen in her son's eye before he did something that the old coot would've deemed evil, that is if he ever found out who had done it.

"Why my lovely wife I think that we should go and pay the Dursley's a visit and thank them for taking sure good care of our son and tell them that the their services will no longer be needed as we are more that capable of caring for our son." Voldemort slowly unwrapped his arms from his wife and climbed out of bed. "Speaking of our son, I think that we should go join him for breakfast."

"Yes, since he has no doubt just brought Miss Granger up to speed about everything. Are you okay with her being here?" asked Athena, as she too climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe.

"Yes, I am. This is Kael's home as well and his girlfriend should be welcome here anytime." Replied Voldemort as he pulled on a shirt before opening the door for his wife.

"Dear, they're just friends." Corrected Athena, as she walked past her husband.

"What??No way, I would have swore that they were dating with the looks that the two of them were giving each other last night."

"Yes, they love each other, but they have yet to admit it to the other, but I don't think that that will be much of a problem now that Kael is going to be able to be himself. He was never one to not get what he wanted. Just like his father."

"But how could they have not told each other, they have a soul bond?" Voldemort asked, ignoring his wife's last comment.

"I know that, and the only thing that I have been able to come up with is that they have enough contact with each other that it is not an issues otherwise I'm sure that they would have come to me to figure out why they were in so much pain." Replied Athena, before her words came back and hit her with a realization. "Well that explains why you were much darker and I was bitchier."

"What do you mean darker, aside from having you and our son at my side I was the same as before?" Voldemort stopped walking at stared at his wife.

'I was talking about how you made even more horocuxes since that night and how I have been stricter and more irritated since then. He always tried to tell me that I had always been that way but something told me that I wasn't and that he was making it up so that he would be comforting. How did I let him hold me that long?" Athena whispered her last thought as she thought about all the damage that Dumbledore had done to her son in an attempt to manipulate him into killing his own father.

"Love, I know that you think there was something that you could have done to get away but as much as we don't want to admit it, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard with a lot or resources at his disposal, and that makes it easy for him to get away with things. But I swear to you that this is the last thing that he tries to do. This time he has gone too far."

"Dad's right mum. Dumbledore will pay. Not just for what he did to you. But for what he did to all of us. That old coot has crossed the line for the last time and I swear that I will make that bastard pay for what he has done. Now if you'll excuse me there is something that I need to take care of." Said Kael, as his parents took their seat at the table, he stood from his.

As Kael began to stand, Hermione reached out at grabbed his hand. "Please don't go." She quietly pleaded, not wanting to be alone after what she had just remembered.

"Mum will you stay with Hermione today, I need to discuss some things with dad?" asked Kael, knowing that his father would want to get revenge as well and that way Hermione would feel comfortable with just her former head of house.

"Of course, be careful." Replied Athena, noticing that not only was there fear ion Hermione's eyes but there was a deadly intent in her son's.

Without a word, Voldemort stood and followed his son to his study. Once the door was closed and warded with the strongest ward her could think of did Voldemort speak. "Kael what happened?"

"When spoke with Hermione this morning, she told me that last night she remember some of what had happened to her. Dad he gave Ron the Amora Mancipium potion to keep us apart so that he could pair me with the youngest weasel." Kael was fighting to keep control of his emotions at the thought of being the reason that another of his loved was hurt.

"He WHAT?!?!?!" demanded Voldemort, not even he would use that potion. "Are you sure that Dumbledore gave it too him?"

"I asked Severus if he knew if Dumbledore had any way of making it and he told me that he it was possible since Dumbledore is a Potion Master himself, although that little piece of information is very well hidden." Explained Kael, as he began pacing the room waiting for his father to catch up to him in angry so that they could go and do something about it.

"So then I assume that you want the weasels?" asked Voldemort, his mind spinning with ideas of what he could do to them.

"Leave the twins, they are loyal to me, and Ron is mine, the rest are yours to do as you please. But I think that Severus would like to come along with us." Suggested Kael, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea." With that they unwarded the room and left to find Severus. As they walked they were surprised to see that he was already walking towards them. "Aw Severus, just the man that we were looking for."

"My Lords." Replied Severus, as he bowed his head to the two of them.

"Severus, remember that potion that I asked you about earlier?" asked Kael, as they began to lead the way out the front doors of the manor.

"Yes, My Lord, did you know who Dumbledore was giving the potion to?" asked Severus, curious as to who the victim of such an evil potion was.

"Hermione." Was all he got, and that was enough to stop Severus in his tracks.

"Who was she bound to?" asked Severus knowing that for the potion to continue to work that there had to be frequent sexual excursions between the master and the slave.

"Ron." Kael spat the name and couldn't help but smirk as he saw the realization dawn on Severus' face.

"Is that where we're going My Lord?" asked Severus, knowing that only would Kael want revenge but him and Voldemort would also get some of theirs as well.

"Yes, and the rules are such. The twins are loyal to me and therefore left alone, and Ron is mine." Kael growled the last part as they finally left the wards of the manor.

"Of course my Lord." And with that they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

When the three of them arrived at the edge of the wards that protected the Burrow, Kael couldn't help but smile. "It seems that the old coot is not as smart as he claims to be."

"What do you mean by that, son?" asked Voldemort, as he noted the chilling smile that had appeared on his son's face.

"I mean that Dumbledore hasn't changed the wards yet, they are still accepting me, which will make this so much easier. I can't believe that the old man thought that I wouldn't want to get revenge for what was done to my family." Kael said, as he grabbed his father and former professor by the arm and led them onto the property.

"My Lord, how do you want to handle the twins, do you want them stunned to keep up appearances or do you want to give them the chance to side with you publicly?" asked Severus, as they began to walk towards the Weasley's house.

"Severus I think that when it's just the three of us that you can call me Kael, you are one of my godfather's father all." Kael laughed, as he watched Severus turn to Voldemort for reassurance.

"He has a point there Severus." Voldemort couldn't help but smirk at the quick look of relief that flashed across Severus' face.

"Very well, Kael, what would you like done with the twins?" Severus asked again, wanting to know before they arrived so that he didn't anger his godson/lord.

"They're going to be given the opportunity to join me in front of the family, and if they refuse then they meet the same fate as the rest of them."

"Very well. We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Said Voldemort, as he waved his hand and three death eater cloaks and masks appeared in his hand.

"I like the way you think father." Kael said, a smirk appearing on his face. "This is going to be fun. So would either of you like the honour of blowing the door or do I get to do it?"

"I think that since Hermione is your... well since it was Hermione that they harmed that you should get the honour of the first strike Kael." Replied Severus, looking at Voldemort as he spoke hoping that he wasn't overstepping any bounds.

"I agree Kael, this was the family that harmed both you and Hermione and for that Severus and I will simply be here as back up." Voldemort said, as they finally reached the end of the field and were mere feet from the door in question. _"Bombarda Maxima."_

No sooner had the spell passed his lips had Kael through the door. First to the door was Arthur with his wand at the ready not that he had the chance to do much with before Kael dealt with him. _"Everte Statum."_

Next appeared the twins, _"Incarcerous"_ and both were bound and fell to the ground just as Voldemort and Severus, bound the other Weasley as they tried to flee the house.

After the Weasleys were all bound and circled by the three cloaked figures did Arthur demand, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Who does it look like we are Weasley?" sneered Kael, through his mask.

"Chicken that hide behind a mask." Snapped Ron, which surprised Kael, as he wondered when it was that Ron grew the balls to confront an enemy rather that tuck tail and wait for someone else to do it for him.

Slowly Kael reached up and lowered his hood, knowing that Ron and Ginny would recongnize him from the day before. "Now I just thought that it would be more fun this way, now how about if I introduce my companions. May I present my father Lord Voldemort and my godfather Severus Snape."

Both Molly and Arthur's jaws dropped at the revelation. "Your father?"

"So Ron and Ginny didn't tell you? Wow, I guess that the Weasley's are so low in the standing with the Order that they don't even get to know I was returned to my family yesterday, no thanks to Dumbledork." Sneered Kael, as he paced around the bound Weasley's in front of him.

"How dare you insult the Albus Dumbledore? He is the greatest wizard since Merlin." Molly screeched as she struggled against her bonds.

"I dare insult the man that killed my sister then kidnapped both me and my mother, but not before he made my father think us both dead while he got me mother and I was sent to hell."

"Son, maybe you should inform them of why you are here, before they start thinking that they are important." Suggested Voldemort, proud of the way his son was handling the situation.

"Good point father. Yes it would seem that not only was I supposed to be the victim of Ginny's potion but Hermione was the victim of Ron's." Kael sneered, smirking when he noticed that Ron paled at the accusation.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Ron, trying to look innocent as he ignored the looks of shock that appeared on his families faces when they realized who it really was in front of them.

"When for starters my name is Kael, Harry Potter was my nephew and two did you really think that with a potions master and Hermione's brilliant mind that we wouldn't be able to figure out what you did to her?" asked Kael, as he fought all his instincts to not kill the sorry excuse of a wizard in front of him.

"Kael?" said Fred and George.

"Oh yes, thank you for catching my attention. Fred, George I have a question for you. Do you still want to side with me through everything?" asked Kael, smirking as he moved away from Ron to stand in front of the twins as he spoke.

"Excellent. Severus, release them." Once they are released neither of them hesitated to immediately kneel before both Kael and Voldemort. "Swear it." Kael commanded.

"I Fred/ George Weasely, vow on my magic to serve Lord Voldemort and his son Kael." The twins flashed white for a moment as their magic accepted their oath, before they returned to normal.

"Rise, and go and stand with Severus. Now do any of the rest of you want to change sides?"

Kael was slightly surprised when he heard Bill's voice. "What did you mean killed your sister and Harry Potter was your nephew?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Lily Potter was my sister and Harry Potter was he son who died at birth." Kael explained, noticing out of the corner of his eye his father's reaction to hearing about his daughter.

"So if Lily Potter was your sister, then who is your mother?" asked Charlie, as he was slowly starting to realize just how much sense everything Harry, no Kael was telling them.

"Athena Riddle, more commonly known as Minerva Mcgonagall." Answered Kael, in a voice that dared Molly to call him a liar when he saw that she was about to protest his claim.

"How dare you accuse Albus Dumbledore of killing the Potter's when we all know that they were killed by him." Molly said indicating Voldemort. She also knew that if the Dark Lord was there that they were probably going to die but was hoping that if she could stall them enough that the Order would arrive and save them.

"I was trying to save my children not harm then." Voldemort snapped, before he could stop himself.

"Children?" gulped Bill.

"I was trying to save Lily and Kael but I failed and because of that your great Albus Dumbledore stole my son and placed him in an abusive home so that when he rescued him that he would have Kael's gratitude and could mould him into the perfect little solider. Then he steals my wife and cast so many spells on her that she doesn't even know who she is let alone identify her son when he was in front of ehr for five years."

"Well it seems like the so called Dark Lord is not even man enough to admit what you have done. How were we ever afraid to speak the name of a coward." Arthur said as he attempted to puff out his chest proudly.

"You want to talk about cowards. Let's talk about why I'm going to kill Ron before I leave for what that bastard did to my Hermione." Kael snapped, in a voice so cold that the Weasley's would have sworn that they saw his breathe.

"My Lord" said Fred, before his twin continued for him.

"We might have a suggestion."

"Yes?" answered Kael, turning to look at the twins.

"We know that Snape has Veritaserum on him, so why don't you give it to Ron." Said George, before his twin picked up where he left off.

"And question him and then maybe you'll get the answers that you seek."

"Since we all know how thick Ron is." Then finished together.

"You traitors!" Molly snapped, as she registered their suggestion.

"Severus, I agree with them." Voldemort said, as he waved him hand and cast a silencing charm on the Weasley matriarch.

Severus quickly leaped forward and after a few seconds pried Ron's jaw open and placed three drops on his tongue. Within seconds Ron's eyes glazed over signalling that the potion had taken effect.

"What is your name?" asked Kael, returning to his spot in front of Ron.

"Ronald Billus Weasley."

"Did you rape Hermione Granger?" asked Kael, unable to keep his magic from flaring.

"Yes."

"Did you befriend me on orders from Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Why did he order this?" asked Kael, as he bagan pacing again in an attempt to control his rage.

"Because I was to report back to him so that he waould know exactly what he needed to so that would do anything that he asked of you. Then after you killed the Dark Lord he would kill you claiming that you had gone dark."

"And just what were you to get out of this?" snarled Kael, already knowing that the redhead was promised Hermione, but not knowing what else.

"Hermione and 25 million galleons."

"Why were you promised her?"

"Because Dumbledore knew that together you would learn the truth and he didn't want that, so you were promised to Ginny and I got Hermione."

"Did you know all along who I was?"

"No, I only knew that Mcgonagall was your mother."

"Were did you get the potions from?"

"Mum and Dumbledore."

"Do you understand that I'm going to kill you?" asks Kael, but before Ron can answer him, his eyes clear and he returns to normal.

"Why what did I do to you? All I've ever done is put that mudblood in her ..."

Ron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Kael backhanded him across the face. "Don't you ever call her that. So are you going to die as a man or a coward?"

"How am I the coward when your threatening to kill a tied up..."

Kael waved his hand and the bonds that held Ron disappeared. "Now will you run or will you stand and face me. Not that it really matters you're going to die either way."

"Not a fair fight coward, you have a wand and I don't." Ron argued, even though he knew that it didn't matter after having witnessed Kael using wandless magic.

Kael turned and handed his father his wand before he took off his cloak. "So do you have any other reasons to call me a coward?"

Ron attacked him before Kael had finished turning back to the redhead. They fought briefly before Kael allowed Ron to dive past him before firing a bonebreaker curse at Ron's legs.

"Now that you're as helpless as Hermione was when you dosed her with that potion, what do you think that I should do to you?"

"Please leave him alone." Begged Arthur, knowing at after what he had already seen that his son had lost before he had even known that it had begun.

"My Lord?" came the voice of Charlie Weasley.

"Yes Charlie?" asked Kael, turning to face the redhead that had addressed him.

"What potion did he give to Hermione?" asked Charlie, dreading the answer based on Kael's anger towards his youngest brother.

"Amora Mancipium." Answered Kael, not able to keep the venom out of his voice.

"What?! Mother, did you really?" demanded Charlie and Bill simultaneously.

"I have no idea what he is talking about, I would never so such a thing. All I have ever done was treat you like another son and this is how you repay me, by making these accusations and attacking my family." Molly snapped, now that Voldemort had removed the silencing charm so that she could attempt to defend her actions to her sons.

"I, Charles Weasley vow on magic to serve Lord Voldemort and his son Kael."

"I, William Weasley vow on my magic to serve Lord Voldmort and his son Kael."

"Severus, release them." Once they were release. "Thank you Bill, Charlie."

"You're welcome my Lord. I'm sorry that I didn't know what they were doing." Charlie said, kneeling before his Lord as he spoke to him.

"And the same goes for me my Lord, I'm sorry for not knowing what was going on here sooner." Bill said, repeating his brother's actions and kneeling before Kael.

"It's not your fault, either of you. Now anyone else have more questions or do I get to finish what I came here for?" asked Kael, looking at each of the remaining Weasley's.

"My Lord, if Lord Voldemort is your father why did he try and kill you?" asked Bill, knowing that everything else but that made sense.

"The night that Lily died I was truly ripped from my body and during that time I was vulnerable to memory and compulsory charms that Dumbledore placed on me. he turned my love for my son into hatred but erased the memories of my family from my mind. Nut that to his manipulations in an attempt to have Severus torture Kael, he broke the charms on him and in doing so Kael broke some of the charms on him with his magical backlash. So Kael ordered Severus to return to me and remove the charms on me and once I was restored I claimed my wife and son. Kael we should hurry up, we don't know how long til Dumbledore arrives with his..."

"Not long at all Tom. Harry carefully step away from him before he hurts you." Said Dumbledore, as he stepped into the room with his wand trained on Voldemort.

"Hurt me? The only one that hurt me old man was you. Now if you'll excuse us we have to be going." Kael said, grabbing Ron by his collar.

"Harry, I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave." Said Dumbledore, as the Auror's that he brought with him slowly started to spread out into the room.

"How many time do I need to tell you old man, my name is Kael Thomas Ares Riddle. Harry Potter is dead. He died 15 years ago. Now if you'll excuse us I have better things to do than to listen to the rambling of a man that thinks that he runs the fucking world." Snapped Kael, allowing his aura to show that he now had access to all the powers that Dumbledore had blocked.

Before anyone could make a move on them, Kael and Ron disappeared. With Severus taking Bill and Fred, while Voldemort took George and Charlie. Leaving Dumbledore fuming in the living room of the Burrow.

_Hope you liked it, review and let me know what you would like to see happen to Ron._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

As Kael and Voldemort left the room Hermione fought back her tears but once they were out of sight she couldn't fight them any longer. "Hermione what's wrong dear?" asked Athena as she hurried around the table and took the shaking girl into her arms.

"I'm scared." Hermione whispered, as she clung to Athena.

"Of what dear? No one knows where you are so nothing can hurt you." Explained Athena, hoping that this would ease the girl's fears but her attempt seemed to be in vain.

"I know that but I'm still scared to be away from Har...Kael right now." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, what happened that made such a brave girl scared to be alone?" asked Athena, wondering what it was that the old bastard had done to this poor girl that her son was so in love with.

"Ron raped me, and Dumbledore helped him do it." Hermione whispered, unable to bring herself to say it any louder.

"How did Dumbledore help him?" asked Athena, fighting to keep her calm, knowing that if she lost her cool that she would do more harm than good.

"He gave him the potion." Hermione couldn't fight the tears as they began to fall again.

"What potion did he give him?" Athena asked, afraid that she already knew that answer based on the girl's fear.

"Amora Mancipium."

"Oh honey." Athena pulled the girl back into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. No one should have to ever suffer that let alone from a supposed friend." Slowly and carefully she pulled back to look Hermione in the face. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you since the same thing kind of happened to me."

"It did?" asked Hermione, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What do you think happened with Dumbledore?" asked Athena, gently reminding the girl that she was not the only one that had been taken advantage of.

"I don't...oh professor. I'm so sorry." Hermione said, as she realized that her former head of house had been abused by the headmaster himself for over a decade.

"The whole thing really started after Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and confessed that he loved me. But I didn't feel the same as I was already married to Tom so I apologized and told him that we would only ever be friends. Then he told me that Tom was dead."

"Why would he do that?" asked a confused Hermione, as she wondered what Dumbledore was thinking.

"How about we go and get more comfortable before I continue?" suggested Athena, not letting go of Hermione as they stood and made their way to the family room. Once they were comfortable she continued. "After that I was distraught my husband was dead. And I was inconsolable. Finally I began to come around thinking that Tom would want me to be happy but on our anniversary I was the worst that I had ever been. I drank too much and ended up sleeping with Dumbledore. The next morning I was sick with guilt and told him that this changed nothing between us. But it did, two months later I learned that I was pregnant and when I told him he demanded that we get married. And before I could snap back at him for demanding anything from me Tom spoke up and told him that I was already married."

"Oh I bet Dumbledore wasn't happy hearing that." Said Hermione, with a smirk at Dumbledore not getting want he wanted when he wanted it.

"No he wasn't. Tom was still weak, but I took care of him and told him repeatedly that I was sorry for betraying him but over and over again he just told me that there was nothing to forgive and that he was looking forward to being a father. I thought that he thought that the baby was his, and when I mentioned this to him, he laughed and told me that any child that I had would be his regardless." Athena said, as she wiped a tear away at the memory of the day that she fell in love with her husband again for the countless time.

"So did he adopt Lily then?" asked Hermione, wondering if Tom had kept his word.

"He wanted to, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him, so instead Lily had my mother's maiden name so that she would be safe. Lily grew up knowing that Tom wasn't her real father but neither really cared for technicalities, he was her father. So when she started Hogwarts Dumbledore assumed that we hadn't told her the truth and thought that if he did then it would turn her against Tom. But it backfired when she just laughed at him, and told him that Tom would always be her father." Athena had to pause to wipe a tear from her eyes as she remembered when Lily had told her about that and had even showed her the pensive memory of Dumbledore's face when he learned that Lily wasn't going to turn on Tom.

"Anyways Dumbledore was furious, and tried very hard over the next seven years to turn Lily against her father, but she took great delight in beating him each and every time and would be sure that would brag that her father was the greatest and when she did she made absolutely sure that he knew that she wasn't talking about him."

"Wow, I bet that was fun, I mean all the things that she could do to prove that she loved Tom would drive him crazy as he would class it dark, and he couldn't be too hard on her in fear of turning her to Tom completely. I bet that Tom was bursting with pride when he found out what she was up too." Laughed Hermione, since she didn't know Voldemort all that well she just imagined what Kael a few years from now bursting with pride at something their child did. Then she quickly stopped laughing, they were even dating and she was imagining their kids; that revelation made her realize that she was completely in love with her best friend.

"Oh yes he was, he was always proud of the fact that Lily called him her father. She and Severus had a lot of fun with it. Then something happened causing her a Severus to fight and then Severus said something that he should have and Lily and he stopped being friends after that. And then she started to date James. When she and James went public Dumbledore backed off thinking that he had won. But she still thought of Tom as her father.

"Finally they graduated and got married a year later. Another year after that Lily and I were both surprised to learn that we were pregnant. Her son, Harry James Potter, died at birth and Kael Thomas Ares Riddle was born two hours later. For a while Lily wanted nothing to do with her brother as he was a reminder to her that her son was not there. But one day while Tom was out running errands and I was asleep on the couch in front of the fire place, and Kael had started crying, while Lily arrived to talk to me, she saw how tired I was so she went to get him and held him for the first time. After that Lily dotted on him and loved babysitting her brother and often volunteered to do so while Tom and I would go out for date night."

"How romantic, you two still went on dates after being married for over 20 years." Hermione couldn't help but hope that she was as happy as Athena was when she talked about her marriage to Tom.

"So that Halloween was and about two weeks before James and Lily had gone into hiding since James still didn't know that Voldemort and Tom Riddle were one and the same and James refused to listen to Lily when she said that they weren't in danger but anyways, we dropped Kael off and left. When we got home the front door was blown open and James was on the floor. Tom took off like a shot to find Lily and Kael. I was about 10 seconds behind him and when I got there Dumbledore was telling me that he tried to save Lily but he was too late. I know that Tom would never hurt Lily, and when I saw my daughter and my husband were dead, I broke down and was susceptible to Dumbledore's charms. He cast the imperius curse on me and used several memory charms that changed my memories of Tom to ones of him." Continued Athena, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of what those memories had contributed to after that night.

"How could someone kill their own child?" asked Hermione, not understanding how the supposed 'leader of light' could kill and innocent woman, let alone his daughter.

"I don't know. Then he picked up Kael and we took him to the Dursley's since according to my new memories where Lily's only remaining family and that was where 'her' son should be. With his remaining relatives so that Lily's 'sacrifice' would continue to protect him through the ancient blood magic. And then when Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts he made this big deal about keeping our 'relationship' secret." Explained Athena, she noticed that as she to the truth to Hermione that she felt as if a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.

"But how did Professor Snape's memories get changed then?" asked Hermione, confused as to how Dumbledore had got to Snape as well.

"Severus quietly questioned me one night about Lily and Dumbledore overheard our conversation and modified his memories according, as well as mine again."

"What did Har...Kael mean when he accused Dumbledore of 'upping his spells on you whenever you tried to help him'?" asked Hermione, remembering Kael's accusations to their former Headmaster in the Great Hall before they left.

"It meant that whenever you would come to me and inform me of the plot, whenever I tried to help my son survive Dumbledore would either modify my memories so that I would think that I had already done all that I could, or he would completely erase any trace of our conversations." Athena explained, barely controlling her anger as she remembered all the times that she had almost lost her son because of the manipulative old bastard interfering for the 'Greater Good'.

"That actually explains so much more." After a questioning look from Athena, Hermione continues. "Some of the older students noticed a change in you after we began Hogwarts and now it makes sense that Dumbledore would do everything in his power to keep Kael away from his 'grandmother'..."

Hermione was then cut off by loud voices coming from the hallway. Without a word the two of them rose and when to investigate.

When they got there they realized that Tom, Kael and Severus had brought company with them. "Boys, there is a chamber at the end of this hallway, Severus will take you there, and I want you to make sure that this cretin doesn't leave the room." Voldemort said, dismissing all of them before walking over to his wife.

When Hermione saw Ron she grasped and flew into Kael's arms and held on for dear life. "Hermione don't worry, he's not going to ever touch you or anyone else again. Your safe." Kael said, before placing a kiss in Hermione's temple.

"What happened?" asked Athena, as Voldemort took her hand and lead the way back to the living room.

As they returned to the couch, Kael never let go of Hermione, just as she never let go of him, and made herself comfortable in his lap. Athena and Voldemort sat on the couch opposite the young couple in the exact same position. By the time that everyone was comfortable, Severus had returned and took the empty chair. Then Voldemort told the girls what had happened at the Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Sorry for the wait but midterms were hell._

* * *

After Voldemot had brought the girls up to date the five of them decided to take some time for themselves to allow the day's events to sink in. Once in the privacy of their bedroom, Athena walked over to the window and just stared at the scenery.

"Dear are you alright? Sorry, I know that was a stupid question." Said Voldemort, as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No it wasn't. And I don't know. I'm feeling all kinds of things at the moment. I'm mostly just overwhelmed with everything that has happened in the last 48 hours." Athena replied, leaning back into the secure arms of her husband.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Voldemort asked, hoping to offer comfort to his wife in any way possible.

"Promise me that you won't go off and kill him if I do?" Athena paused until she saw her husband nod his head. "It's just that I was remembering Kael's years at Hogwarts. How much he's grown, how much was done to him, how much I missed of his life, and how proud I am of the man that he has become."

"Our son is a remarkable you man. But then again I've always said that he took after his mother." Voldemort answered as he pulled Athena closer to him.

"He is, and I wish more than anything that I could take credit for that, but I think more than anything else that it was his survival instinct that his 'relative' gave him, and add that to the power that he gets from you..."

"Don't sell yourself short love; you're a powerful witch yourself. And that survival instinct is from the two of us. I mean, look at all the things that have stood to destroy us and yet here we are, where we should have been all along."

"I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less to know that, that so of a bitch torture my son and took advantage of me. Not to mention what he did to Lily and Hermione."

"He will pay for what he had to my love, I swear it. And to make it up to you that I failed to protect our family once before I may have a way to restore of family." Voldemort said, as he released his wife and moved to stand in front of her with his back to the window.

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked, looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

"I may be able to return Lily to us, but before I do I want to know if you will allow me to try." Voldemort said, as he reached to take Athena's hands in his and focused on them rather that look at his wife in fear of her shooting him down.

"How?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"In my quest for immortality/ my return to life I found a lot amongst all the banned dark/blood magics. Anyways, one of the spells/rituals may return Lily to us. I wanted to ask you if you would be okay with that." Voldemort said, still unable to meet his wife's eyes.

"If you know of a way to return our daughter to us, then do it. But before you do we have to talk Kael." Athena said, barely managing to hide her glee at the thought of her family being whole again.

"Of course, I should have everything ready by tomorrow night, so how about we discuss this at dinner. Do you have any objections to allowing Hermione and Severus in on this?"

"Of course not, especially since this directly involves both of them as well. But I don't want the Weasley's anywhere near this until she's returned, if this works." Said Athena, with a fury behind her eyes that her husband had feared at she had lost.

"I agree, besides they won't be dinning with us unless invited. They are staying in the east wing with the rest of the lower ranks. Kael and Severus are dealing with that as we speak. You know for only knowing who he truly is for a few days he has made remarkable progress in cementing his birthright. You should have seen him stand his ground against Dumbledore. It was impressive how he had the old coot dumbstruck." Voldemort said, beaming with pride as he remembered how his son stood up to the man who had taken his entire life from him.

"I bet that you were struggling not to laugh at his face, yet keep the proud smirk off of your face." Athena laughed, just picturing her son ripping Dumbledore a new one, while her husband stood there with a proud smirk that would remind Dumbledore just whose son he was.

"Oh my smirk was present. I will never be able to hide my pride in my son, he is truly a remarkable young man."

"Yes, he is. But back to Lily, how soon will you know if this is possible?" Athena asked, as the questions began to run through her head.

"As soon as we talk to Kael and Severus I'll need to talk to a friend of mine and then I'll know for certain." Explained Voldemort, as he leaned back against the window and pulled his wife to him.

"Do I know this friend of yours?" Athena asked as she tucked herself comfortably into her husband.

"Probably not, I met him after I lost you. But I'm sure that him and his wife will be more than happy to meet you."

"So how about we go talk to the family now, and since dinner will be ready shortly and then after dinner we can talk to your friend and get our daughter back." Athena said excitedly as everything began to finally sink in.

"After you, my love. Do you know where Kael is at the moment?" asked Voldemort trying not to laugh at his wife's excitement.

"I believe that Hermione and him went to the library to do research on the blocks that Dumbledore put on him." Athena said, as she led the way out of their bedroom.

"Very well. Tipsy!?" called Voldemort as he continued after his wife.

"Yes master?" asked the house-elf that popped next to them, and fell into step behind Voldemort.

"Could you please ask my son and his friend to join us in the dining room? And then inform Severus as well?" asked Voldemort, as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Yes master." The elf replied before disappearing to do his master's bidding.

"I wonder what Kael will has about what they have found?" Athena wondered aloud as they continued to make their way down the stairs to the dining room.

"What makes you think that they have found anything yet?" asked Voldemort, wondering if his wife was remembering something further or if she knew something that he didn't.

"Miss Granger is very adept at finding information, and if she is with Kael then they have more than likely found something to tell us." Athena couldn't help be grateful to the young girl as she had stuck by her son through things that would have sent some of the bravest men running in fear.

"So it's true then." After noticing that this wife raised her eyebrow in question he continued. "That men tend to find women similar to their mothers" finished Voldemort with a laugh.

"Trust me, I'm not even in the same league as Hermione." Athena replied with a laugh of her own.

"You wanted to see me father?" asked Kael as Hermione and him entered the dining room.

"Yes we did, but before we begin we are waiting for one more person to arrive." Voldemort said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Is everything alright?" Kael asked as he took his seat next to his father.

"More than alright my dear. So that have you found?" Athena asked addressing both Hermione and her son as to include Hermione in the conversation and answer the millions of questions that were running though her head.

"What makes you think that we found anything yet?" Kael asked, struggling not to smirk at this mother's question.

"You were working with Miss Granger were you not? Well there you go, so what did you find?" replied Athena with a smirk of her own.

"Well actually we found out a few things. Like some of the spells that he had on me are really weird combinations of compulsion and memory charms." Explained Kael, after nodding to his mother to show she won that round.

"What do you mean 'weird combinations'?" asked Voldemort, worried that the spells that had been placed on his son could have done permanent damage to his core.

"That instead of using a normal compulsion charm he modified it to also include a memory charm as well as an obedience spell. While he had several memory charms, one of which was modified to include a love spell." Hermione explained, finally entering the conversation.

"Why would he modify a memory charm with a love spell?" asked a confused Voldemort.

"It was to modify any romantic memories of any girl to Ginny Weasley, especially memories of me." Hermione explained, as she tried to suppress a shiver at the mention of any of the Weasley's.

"What about the compulsion and obedience charms?"

"Those were interesting. They were designed to make me offensive to Severus and you mom, yet a lost puppy with a case of hero worship when it came to Dumbledore. As well as to have a serious hero complex so that I would continuously risk my life so that one day I would eventually die fighting dad. And thus he would be the hero." Kael explained, struggling not to gag on the words as he spoke them.

"They were very complex and Kael is lucky that there was no permanent damage." Hermione finished noting the look of disgust on her boyfriends face.

"That might have been due to the power blocks that Kael had on him." Severus said, as he entered the room and took his seat.

"What do you mean blocks?" asked both Athena and Hermione stunned that there was more than one block.

"Kael had four power blocks on him, which gave him the image of a mediocre student yet he was still more powerful than most. Anyways, because of the complexity of the other charms and the glamour's that Kael cast on himself they began to eat away at the blocks. As his magic was released it would slowly begin healing him." Severus explained, ignoring his godson's glare at the mention of his glamour charms.

"Why were you casting glamour charms on yourself?" asked both Athena and Hermione.

"It was nothing, never mind." Kael replied, glaring murderously at the potion master.

"It obviously wasn't nothing if Severus noticed that they were strong enough to break down your power blocks."

"Fine but this is the one and only time that I will answer these questions so you better ask them now." Said Kael, as he rose from the table and turned away from everyone and slowly removed his shirt to allow them to see the scars that he carried.

"Kael what in the world caused those scars?" Athena asked in a voice barely above a whisper as she imagined the pain that he son must have felt at receiving those scars.

"Take you pick, there was Vernon's belt, there was Dudley's Smelting's cane or whatever was within reach at the time." Answered Kael, wringing his shirt in his hands as he stood with his back to his family not wanting to see the pity that he knew would be on all of their faces.

"What else did they do to you?" asked Voldemort unsure of if he really wanted to know what Dumkbledore had done to his son.

"How much detail do you want?" asked Kael with a sigh.

"All." His father answered.

"I would go days without eating or drinking, I was beaten is I ever got better marks then Dudley. I was punished if I didn't finish my impossible long list of chores fast enough or if they weren't done to impossible specifications. I was confined to the cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom up until I was 11 years old. I cooked every meal but never ate what I cooked. I was beaten by Dudley as a source of entertainment until he started boxing and then I was a sparring partner/ punching bag. I was Ripper's chew toy whenever Marge decided to visit. And further more I was always a good target to take out Vernon and Petunia's frustration over a hard day or something that didn't happen the way that they had planned."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Hermione, hurt that he never told her how much he suffered when he was sent back to his relatives every summer.

"I did but he didn't believe that I was a bad as I claimed that it was. So after that I took whatever time away I could get." Kael Answered, still refusing to turn around.

"Who did you tell?" asked Athena, although she was sure that she already knew the answer.

"Dumbledore."

"I'll kill the bastard!" snapped Voldemort as he rose from his chair.

"Anymore questions before we close this topic permanently?" asked Kael, drawing his father's attention back to him rather than the thought of murdering Dumbledore.

"Are all the scars on your back it?" asked Voldemort, already knowing that there was more.

"No, I have one more. I was hoping that no one would ever see this but here goes." Kael said, as he closed his eyes and turned around.

"Dear Lord, Kael what was that from?" asked Voldemort, as he took in the evil looking scar that his had just above his belt and fell back into his seat.

"One night after a business deal had fallen through at Grunnings, and I had been working in the garden for 12 hours, I nodded off as I cooked dinner. And I burnt it, Vernon was so furious that he grabbed me and shocked me awake. And in doing so the knife that was in my hand jumped and cut him. When he threw me across the room I landed on the knife. After we got home from the hospital, and we only went because Vernon was bleeding, I got the beating of a lifetime. In total I ended up with most of my stitches torn out, four broken ribs, a broken wrist and a concussion, not to mention all of the cuts and bruises from his knuckles and foot."

"How old were you?" asked Hermione, as she wiped her tears away.

"It was two weeks before the arrival of my first Hogwarts letter." Kael finished as he pulled his shirt back on and finally opened his eyes.

"When did the beating stop?" asked Hermione, knowing that Athena and Voldemort wanted to know as well but were too overwhelmed at the suffering their son had endured at the hand of Dumbledore.

"Who said they stopped?" asked Kael, as he returned to his seat.

"When did they start?" asked Athena, finally having found her voice.

"The day after they found me on their doorstep." Kael replied.

"You mean to tell me that with all the wards that Dumbledore had placed on that house that he left you to be tortured like that for 13 years?" asked a shocked Athena.

"Yes mom, and that was only while at the Dursley's." Kael replied, bracing himself for the outburst that his statement was going to cause.

"There's more?" asked the other four occupant of the room at the same time.

"Must I remind you all of my detentions, and my 'adventures' not to mention my own personal torture sessions with Umbridge and then of course the Weasley's." Explained Kael, knowing that they would have forgotten about those times as they focused on the ones that they had no idea even existed.

"What happened in your detentions with her?" asked Athena, she knowing that Dolores had used a wide variety of punishments in her detentions, and that most students refused to talk about them afterwards.

"She made me use a blood quill, permanently engraving an entire sentence on my hand." Kael answered, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his right hand.

" 'I must not tell lies' what did she think that you were lying about?" asked Voldemort, after noticed his son rubbing his hand and reached out and took it to see the sentence for himself.

"Your return." Kael answered, with a smirk.

"How did this happen right under my nose and I knew nothing of it?" Athena asked, more to herself then everyone else.

"Two reasons, one I didn't want anyone to know. And two Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know." Kael answered, hoping to put an end to his mother's guilt.

"Surely Madame Pomfrey would have noticed all the glamours and the scars from all your time in the hospital wing." Inquired Severus shocked that his godsons pain had been kept hidden for so long.

"One would have thought but once again Dumbledore interfered." Kael explained with a shrug.

"What about the Weasley's?" Athena asked, fully prepared to add to the list of people that she would have to kill.

"Beside being practically kidnapped and held against my will regardless of the fact that it got me away from the Dursley's, they dosed me with a number of love potions. And then I had to endure Molly's suffocation, that woman has no sense of personal space. And then there was dealing with being a living test dummy for the twins and their ridiculous experiments/pranks." Kael let out a breath of relief that he had told had family the truth and would never have to talk about it again.

"No wonder you were pissed in the Great Hall when the blocks failed." Said Hermione, more to herself then expecting a response.

"I think that pissed is an understatement. I'm sorry that you had to suffer through that because I failed to protect you when you were a baby son." Said Voldemort, struggling with his guilt that not only had he failed his wife and daughter but he had failed his son in the worst way possible.

"This is in no way your fault dad. It rest solely on Dumbledore and he will pay for it. Not just what he did to me but for what he did to you, to mother, to Hermione and to Lily." Said Kael, with a fire behind his eyes that gave Voldemort what he needed to get over his guilt and begin to plan his revenge.

"That is something that we wanted to talk to you about." Said Athena, changing the topic before the three men decided to go on a killing spree.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kael as he turned to look at his mother.

"Your father may know a way to return your sister to us." Said Athena, some of her earlier excitement was beginning to return as she spoke of restoring her family.

"But before I attempt it I want to know if either of you would be opposed to the attempt." Voldemort said looking back and forth between Kael and Severus.

"No objections from me." Kael answered, once he had regained the ability to talk.

"Nor me. What do you need from us?" Severus answered as Kael's voice broke threw his own shock at the possibility of Lily returning to them.

"At the moment nothing. I need to contact a friend of mine first to know for sure if it's even possible." Voldemort replied, glad that everything was beginning to work out.

"Since they have agreed, will you now go and contact him?" asked Athena, showing that she wanted to know if her daughter's return was actually possible as soon as possible.

"I'll return shortly." Voldemort answered, ignoring the snickers from his son and friend as he left to do as his wife asked.

"He's really going to try to bring Lily back?" Kael excitedly asked his mother.

"Yes his is. I know that this is a little late to ask but are you okay? Physically I mean?" asked Athena, catching his son's eyes so that she would know if he was going to attempt to lie to her.

"Yes, after the last of the blocks on me broke the rest of my injuries began to heal at an accelerated rate. They finished the day before dad arrived in the Great Hall." BANG!! "What the devil was that?" asked Kael as he rose from his chair.

Within seconds Kael got his answer as four new people arrived in the dinning room. "So it's true? You've really returned, all of you." Said Bellatrix, as she came to a halt in the doorway and in the process halted the other three people.

Kael could keep the grin off of his face at the sight of his godmother. "Aunt Bella! Aunt Cissa! Uncle Lucius! Drake!" exclaimed Kael, as he noticed the rest of the group behind his godmother.

At the sight of her godson, Bellatrix rushed forward and catch Kael in a tight hug. "Oh, my sweet Prince!" knowing that she was not the only one that was there, Bellatrix released her hold of Kael just for him to be grabbed by her sister.

"Sweetheart you're alive." Said Narcissa, as she hugged Kael just as he sister had before her, how had now moved to capture Athena in a hug as well. Knowing that her husband still had to see his godson he released her nephew to go and hug Athena as well.

"How is this possible?" asked Lucius, as he raised his hand and held Kael by his chin for a second to look at his before pulling him into a hug as well. When he finally realized that Kael was not the only one who had returned he released Kael and swept Athena into his arms causing her to giggle.

"Welcome back cousin." Draco said, as they shook hand for a second before pulling each other into a quick hug like they used to as children.

"He will be here later this evening. Oh it seems that word has gotten out." Voldemort said as he return to the dining room.

"More like our memories have been restored. How did we lose them in the first place?" asked Lucius, as he finally set Athena back on her feet.

"Dumbledore." Kael answered, as Bellatrix wrapped her arm around his shoulders again.

"Before any of you even think about trying to deal with this yourselves Dumbledore will be dealt with. But for now we have to restore everything to what it should be." Voldemort explained as she saw the look of outrage appear on the face of their new guests.

"What do you need my Lord?" Lucius asked, addressing both Voldemort and Kael.

"A meeting will be held tomorrow night and everything will be announced then when I take up my birthright." Kael answered, as he subconsciously stood straighter.

"It will be an honour to serve you as well my Lord." Lucius replied with a bow of his head.

"Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissa, Aunt Bella, I will tell you what I told Severus. As my godparents and Aunt you need not refer to me as 'my Lord' in private. Drake the same goes for you." Kael said, smirking at the look of pride that appeared on his father's face as he spoke.

"I thought that you could only have one set of godparents?" asked Hermione, speaking for the first time, alerting the new arrivals to her presence.

"In most cases yes, but in my case I have two godfather's and two godmother's. Uncle Lucius and Severus are my godfather's and Aunt Bella and Lily are my godmother's." Kael answered, as he turned slightly to look at his girlfriend.

"What is the Weasley whor..."

"Aunt Bella, do not finish that sentence. Hermione is soul bound to me. And was doused with love potions to even touch Weasley, and finally she is not a muggle-born. She is a pure blood as well." Kael explained, as he looked that the four new arrivals to make sure that they understood what it was that he was saying.

"How did you find this out?"asked Athena, as she was the first to regain the ability to speak after that little surprise.

"We were looking in to it when we noticed that Kael's appearance was beginning to change. I took the potion as well and it told me who my birth parents are." Hermione answered, giving Kael a break since he had already done most of the explaining of their discoveries so far.

"And who are they and do you know why they gave you up?" asked Athena, as she moved closer to the girl.

"We have reason to believe that she wasn't given up be rather stolen from her parents." Answered Kael, knowing that tidbit was still painful for Hermione to say out loud.

"And they are?" asked Athena, wanting to know who else had lost years with their child.

"My birth parents are..."

* * *

_I know it's mean to leave it hanging like this but I couldn't help it. Reviews always welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Charmed.

Chapter 7

"My birth parents are Alecto Carrow and Arik Dumbledore Jr." Hermione answered as she looked around the room and saw the confusion at the name of her birth father.

"Who is Arik Dumbledore Jr?" asked Bellatrix, knowing that everyone in the room was thinking minus the girl in front of her and her godson.

"From what we have learned Arik Sr was the bastard son of Percival Dumbledore, his last child. And he was favoured my Percival until his death. Albus tried to eject him from the family but Percival made provisions that would allow it to be possible. He and his mother both disappeared after Percival's death and were not heard from until the first time that father stood against Albus. He later found out about Hermione and decided that she would be better off where he could mould his to his side, a family member that he could be 'proud' of." Kael answered, taking up the explanation from where his girlfriend left off.

"But rather than be 'clean' with it, he only erased mother's memories of me, and left father's before locking him away." Hermione said as she finished the explanation.

"Do you know where he was imprisoned?" Voldemort asked, already thing about freeing the man from a hell that he himself was almost sentenced too.

"We found several possible locations but we have been able to determine from them." Hermione continued to explain.

"Then we will find Arik Jr and release him as well as reunited you with your mother." Athena stated, with a fury that could only come from a mother who has once been forcibly separated from their child.

"My Lord, shall I go and retrieve her?" asked Lucius, knowing that his Lord was probably thinking the same thing that he was, that the kids had suffered enough and that it was time to start unravelling Dumbledore's power.

"Yes, I think that mother and daughter have been separated long enough." Voldemort replied, thankful that he was not the only one sympathetic to the situation.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius said before turning on his heel to go and get Alecto.

"This certainly has been an interesting few days." Commented Athena, as she and her husband stepped away from everyone and watched them begin to catch up on the time that was stolen from them.

"That is has. And it'll only get more so. Are you going to be able to handle that?" Voldemort asked, concerned that this might be overloading his wife.

"I really don't have a choice do I? I know it will be hard but it has to be done. He has to pay for what he has done, especially to Kael." Athena said, her fury from earlier returning in her desire to protect her son.

"And to you my love, and to you." Voldemort answered, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"So now that he is arriving this evening am I allowed to know the name of this friend of yours?" Athena asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry my dear. His name is Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor. And he will be bringing his wife Piper Halliwell as well." Voldemort replied looking sheepishly at his wife, trying to hide his embarrassment for the slip.

"Piper Halliwell as in one of the Charmed Ones?" Athena asked, surprised that her husband was friend with Wiccan witches.

"One in the same. How do you know about them?" asked Voldemort, equally surprised that his wife knew about the Charmed Ones.

"While I was at the Leaky Cauldron one night I overheard some of the traveler's talking about how one of the Charmed Ones left their whitelighter husband for a demon named Belthazor." Explained Athena, surprised that the drunken traveler's were actually speaking the truth about the famous witches.

"Close but not quite. Piper and Leo were never married. They were engaged but Piper called it off after an incident where she realized that her and Leo just weren't meant to be. And after Piper's sister Phoebe turned her back on Cole after he risked his life to betray the Source and save their lives, they became friends eventually falling in love and getting married. Phoebe later married Leo." Voldemort replied, with a slight smile that his family wasn't the only one that wasn't even close to 'normal'.

"So how did you meet Cole?" Athena asked, curious as to how her husband became friends with a demon.

"I met Cole during a mutual trip to a Seer. Both of us were looking for something that we both wanted enough to kill for." Voldemort knew that he was being cryptic but couldn't bring himself to admit out loud what he was really after.

"So what happened? How did the two of you become friends?" asked Athena, knowing that her husband didn't want to admit what he was really doing at the Seer's and that she was probably going to have to lead him into it.

"He was leaving as I arrived and he was pissed, I stopped him from killing the Seer which was a good thing cause if he had killed her Piper would have been extremely pissed and hell hath no fury like a Halliwell scorned. The two of you should get along just fine." Voldemort said, trying to contain his laughter/shutter at the thought of the damage that his wife and Piper could do together.

"I hope so, especially if she and her husband can help return our daughter to us. It looks as though Alecto has arrived." Athena commented as she noticed Hermione being scooped up into the arms of her mother, before the two of them returned to the group.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Alecto cried, as she held her daughter for the first time in almost 14 years.

"Mother there was nothing that you could have done to stop him." Hermione replied, tightening her hold on her mother as if she was afraid that if she loosened her hold that she would disappear.

"Thank you for returning my daughter to me My Lord." Alecto said, as she looked over her daughter's head at Voldemort.

"I can't take the credit for that I'm afraid, that belongs to my son and your daughter." Voldemort answered, looking at his son.

"Thank you my Lord." Alecto said, this time to Kael. "Has there been any word on Arik Jr?"

"No. Hermione and I have narrowed a list of possible place and we were hoping that you could help us narrow it down from there." Replied Kael, wondering what he had said that caused the confused look appear on Alecto's face.

"Hermione? Who told you that was your name?" Alecto asked, trying not to crionge as she said her daughter's 'name'.

"My muggle parents did. What was the name that you and father gave me?" asked Hermione, noticing her mother's suppressed cringe.

"Your father and I named you Aliandra Tess Carrow. Dumbledore must have told them that we hadn't named you yet. Do you like Hermione or do you want to have your real name back?" Alecto asked, silently hoping that her daughter would want her real name back.

"I like Aliandra better." Aliandra replied, smiling at the beaming smile that appeared on her mother's face.

"My Lords, a message just arrived addressed to Lord Kael." Said a low ranking Death Eater that Voldemort couldn't remember the name of, from his position kneeling in from of Kael.

Kael took the letter and quickly read it. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants to talk to me to explain that Severus has brainwashed me and that dad is not really my father and that I have to kill him for the 'greater good'" as Kael summarized the letter he could barely contain his laughter at Dumbledore stupidity. To think that he would be turned back to him so easily was sad, no better yet pathetic.

"Full of himself isn't he? Well then how about you agree to meet him at a time and place of your choosing and that way if he tries to capture you again you'll have Death Eaters there to back you up as he'll probably try and bring the Order" said Voldemort, shaking his head.

"Kael, I'm going with you. And before you try to tell me to stay here and that this isn't my fight remember that you aren't the only one that he took away from their parents." Said Aliandra, knowing that Kael would try to make her stay so that she was safe rather that have her where she could get hurt.

"I was actually only going to suggest that your mother come as well. I'm hoping that if she is there that Dumbledore will slip something that will lead us to your father's location." Kael replied, having learned a long time ago that it was better to have her watching his back than to have to worry about her worrying about him.

"I'm going to have to start all over again with you aren't I?" when he shook his head in the negative she looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" and when he nodded she couldn't help but smile. "Good, I've got five years invested in you already and it would suck to have to get another five years before you realize that I'm always right."

"Yes dear." Kael replied, before turning to his father and one of his godfathers. "Hey what are you tow laughing at? If I remember correctly you're both even more whipped than I am."

"Well said Kael. Well said, spoken like your father's son." Bellatrix said, sniggering as both men stopped laughing after having been busted by Kael.

"Anyways back to the topic on hand. Since we have company arriving this evening how about I reply that I will meet him at a time and place of my choosing."

"That sounds good. Replying will shut him up and by leaving it hanging you remain in control while he thinks that he's getting what he wants. So while you do that I think that you should have Hermione sorry Aliandra show Alecto the list of places that you have so that maybe we can find and free Arik." Voldemort said, impressed with his son's plan.

Without replying Kael, drew an piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Aliandra and gave her a kiss on check before he went to write the reply to Dumbledore. Once he was out of the room Aliandra turned to her mother and handed her the paper. "Mother, these are the places that we narrowed it down to. Do any of them look familiar or anything?"

"Definitely not these three, they were special to Dumbledore and his mother so he wouldn't take Arik there and taint his mother's memory. I doubt that he would take Arik there but that might be exactly what he wanted. Other than that I don't know about the rest." Alecto said as she scanned the paper that her daughter had given her, before handing it back to her.

"Well that's half the list at least." Aliandra said as she crossed off the definite no's and marked the possible with an asterisk.

"That makes things a lot simpler. After we have this meeting with Dad's friend and then Dumbledore we can search those places and see if we find anything." Kael said as he re-entered the room.

"Who exactly is arriving this evening, my Lord?" asked Bellatrix, curious as to why this 'friend's' name want not being shared.

"Someone who will only be meeting with myself, my wife, my son, his girlfriend, and Severus. The rest of you will be getting information out of the newest recruits, then inducting them into the ranks." Voldemort said, knowing that Bellatrix was fishing for imformation but wasn't going to get anything until he was sure that he could pull this off.

"When is your friend arriving, my Lord?" asked Lucius, knowing that it would be best to know before hand so that they didn't over step their bounds.

"Should be shortly after dinner..." Voldemort started before Tipsy popped in front of him.

"My Lord, dinner is ready." Tispy said before popping out without waiting for a reply.

"Very well, everyone to the dining room."

"Kael, how did you learn the truth?" Bellatrix asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Dumbledore ordered me to take Occulemcy lessons from Severus and he hated me at the time. So instead of actually teaching me he just invaded my mind over and over again. Until I got angry and attacked back sending me into his mind and a mutual breaking of Dumbledore's bonds. Severus' curiosity got the better of him...Aunt Bella please none of us remembered who I was." Kael said as he noticed that his godmother was getting ready to kill his godfather. "Anyways he went back and broke the blocks on me as he didn't want to be indebted to a Potter for breaking his bonds. Of course I didn't break them all but I broke enough."

"How many blocks were on you both? And did Dumbledore put all of them on you?" Narcissa asked, astonished that Dumbledore not only put blocks on a baby but also on Severus.

"I had four power blocks, with compulsion, memory, obedience and love spells on me plus my own glamour charms. Severus only had one power block and compulsion, memory and loyalty spells." Kael explained, knowing that they would be curious as to why he was applying his own glamour but knew that none of them would ask why.

"Four? And you still beat your father three times. I'm impresses, it will help you later to get your revenge against Dumbledore and the Weasley's." Narcissa said, her voice getting higher as her brain wrapped around the power that her nephew held and would use against those who took him from his family.

"How many Weasley's are on your to kill list?" Bellatrix asked, hoping that there would be one that she would be allowed to have.

"Five. Arthur and Molly, for providing the potions with Dumbledore's help. Percy because he made my life hell and helped that cow send Dementors on me to get me sent to Azkaban. Finally Ron and Ginny for attempting and actually using the potions on myself and Aliandra." Answered Kael, knowing that did him and Aliandra want to get their hands on the Weasley's but now so did his family. And that would mean that so would the lower ranks to prove their loyalty to Voldemort and his son.

"Ron tried to use a love potion on her or her did?" asked a confused Alecto, looking between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"He did and not just any potion either. He used the Amora Mancipium. Luckily Kael's outburst in the Great Hall snapped me out of it." Aliandra explained, looking at the table in shame, when she heard the gasps of those who knew what the potion does.

"Amora Mancipium? I'm not familiar with that potion, what does it do?" Alecto asked, worried that she wasn't going to like the answer but desparately needing to know what cause the reactions that it did from the Malfoy's and Bellatrix.

"It...it..." Aliandra started but she couldn't seem to bring herself to tell everyone and looked to Kael for help.

"It's okay. I'll tell her. The Amora Mancipium potion causes the drinker to become a sex slave to the person that it is linked to. They become unable to do anything but what the 'master' for lack of a better wor, wants. It's like watching your life through a window, but you can feel everything. And it required him to use her almost daily to keep it active. Sorry love." Kael said as he realized that his anger was causing his aura to flare which was scaring Aliandra more that she already was at the moment.

"I'll kill that little bastard." Fumed Alecto, furious that Dumbledore not only took away her daughter and fiancée but he also turned her daughter into a sex slave.

"I think that you'll have to get in line for that one my dear. Look at Kael's eyes." Narcissa said, as she pointed over to her nephew who was holding Aliandra as she cried into his shoulder.

"Not just behind Kael but behind Tom, Severus, Lucius, Draco, myself not to mention Athena and Aliandra herself." Replied Bellatrix before Alecto went over to join Kael in comforting her daughter. "Why didn't he tell her about the rest?"

"Shh." Narcissa snapped looked over to Alecto and took her sister by the arm and lead her a few more feet away to make sure that she was definitely out of earshot. "Because he doesn't want her to know the true pain that her daughter went through."

"I guess that makes sense. It would only blind her to the fact that Kael will deal with this and when he is through with Dumbledore would know what hit him."

"That is a bit of an understatement. Have you seen the look that has been in Kael's eyes since Alecto asked what the potion did? Dumbledore will be lucky if he can even cast a 'lumos' spell when Kael is done with him before Tom gets his hands on him for all the pain that he caused Athena during the last 13 years." Commented Lucius, as she joined the sisters.

"Think that would object to recording the old coots destruction for educational purposes?" asked Bellatrix, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Educational purposes Aunt Bella?" asked Kael, as Aliandra, Alecto and he joined them.

"Sure, educational as in how to improve our own work, as well as what to do next time we get our hands on anyone else that has betrayed our family." Bellatrix replied, hoping that she had come up with an excuse that sounded plausible enough to hide the simple fact that she wanted a copy for her own entertainment.

"Bella, you might as well as admit you want a record for your entertainment, not for educational purposes." Bellatrix laughed, as a busted look appeared on her sister's face.

"Okay maybe I do, but I really do think that it would be a good scare tactic, we show it to the lower ranks and they get to see the true power if our Lords." Bellatrix replied, she should have known that her sister would bust her, but was also being serious with dealing with the lower ranks.

"That's not entirely a bad idea." Lucius admitted, ignoring the incredous look that his wife was giving him for agreeing with her sister.

"I'll think about it. But for now it you would leave, I have a guest arriving shortly." Voldemort dismissed them as he and Athena joined the group.

"My Lord." Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix said before bowing to both Lords and leaving the room.

"My Lord, would you mind if I stayed her e tonight to be close to my daughter?" Alecto asked quietly.

"How about the two of you go up to the library and taljk while Tipsy prepaes a room for you?" suggested Athena, knowing that the two of them still had a lot to discuss but needed them to leave before her husbands friend arrived.

"Don't worry; I'll fill you in later." Kael said to his girlfriend when he noticed a torn look appear on her face. In response she just nodded, kissed him on the cheek before leading her mother to the library.

Just as they left two figures shimmered into the room. "Cole, long time no see." Voldemort said as he stepped forward to shake hands with his friend.

"Tom, too long my friend. You remember my wife Piper." Cole said as he released Voldemorts hand allowing him to greet Piper.

"Tom how are you?" asked Piper, hugging her friend.

"Very well. Cole, Piper allow me to introduce my wife Athena and our son Kael." Voldemort could barely contain his laughter at seeing the twin looks of shock that appeared on their faces.

"A pleasure to meet you both" Athena said snapping both Cole and Piper out of their shock.

"The pleasure is all mine." Replied Cole, as he kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kael said, as Cole released his mother's hand and offered it to him.

"Nice to meet you both as well. Not to be rude but now that the introductions have been made are you going to tell us why you needed us here so urgently?" asked Piper, turning to Voldemort knowing that he would only have asked for a favour from them if it was really important.

"Oh, how I missed you Piper." Voldemort laughed as he led the way to the couch. "Always straight to the point." Upon seeing her not so amused look he continued. "Right sorry, back to the matter at hand. I may have found a way to return the dead to life, and to do that I need your help."

"How can we help?" asked Cole, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice as he realized that if this work that he may be able to repair his own family.

"Basically by combining our magics we should be about to reattach the soul to the body." Voldemort explained, as he took his wife's hand in support.

"And just who do you want to return?" asked Piper, thinking the same as her husband.

"Our daughter Lily." Athena replied, smiling her thanks at her husband as he squeezed her hand lightly in comfort.

"And what will we get out of this joint effort Tom?" Cole asked, turning his head slightly to look at his wife as he asked his question.

"The return of the person of your choice" Voldemort answered, hoping that this would be enough to tempt them into helping his to bring his daughter back.

"Add in a couple of weeks stay here and you got a deal." Piper replied, instantly knowing that if there was a chance that this would work she would take it.

"Will Piper and I be enough or will this take her sisters as well?" asked Cole, as anxious as she is to have their loved one returned.

"Between the five of us we should have enough power to make this work but that's completely up to Piper."

"It might be a good idea to have Leo and Paige here in case of backlash and we need a whitelighter." Piper answered when her husband turned to her.

"So basically better safe than sorry?" Cole asked in response.

"Pretty much. So here it goes. Paige! Leo, Bring Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, what's the matter? Who are they?" asked Paige as she orbed into the Manor.

"I'll explain it once Phoebe and Leo get here." Piper answered only for her sister and brother-in-law to orb in beside her.

"What'd wrong Piper?" asked Phoebe, as she moved closer to her sister.

"Cole and I have been given a chance for Ben to be returned to us and we thought that it would be best if we had two whitelighters here in case there is some backlash after we complete the spell/ritual whatever you want to call it." Piper explained to the newcomers.

"You can bring Ben back?" asked Phoebe and Paige as they looked at their older sister in shock.

"Tom may have found a way. He needs our help to return his daughter and in return we get our son back and a vacation to boot." Explained Piper, unable to hold her excitement any longer at the thought of holding her son in her arms again.

"When can we do this?" asked Cole, he was struggling not to get his hopes up at the thought of his sons return but was finding that hard to do as he watched his wife explain everything to her sisters.

"As soon as you want. The only thing other than the spell that our spells need is some of Athena's blood as she was her mother." Voldemort explained to the Halliwells.

"Let's do this. Because of this works, I want my son back as soon as possible." Piper said stepping away from her sisters and closer to her husband.

"Are you three alright with what we are about to do?" Voldemort asked, knowing that they're approval was not necessary but important to Piper and maybe some degree Cole as well.

"As long as Piper gets Ben back I'm more than okay with it." Phoebe answered without hesitation.

"Let's do this." Paige added, at the same time as her older sister.

"Okay then for this to work I need a pentagram on the floor, Athena I need a few drops of your blood inside the pentagram with the resurrection stone, while I perform the necromaning magic and the lost witch spell. Kael, I'll probably need you to add you power to mine to complete the spell." Voldemort explained, and everyone set about to make sure that everything was ready.

"Okay, now that it's drawn and the blood and the stone are in the middlewhat's next?" Piper asked, anxious to start.

"Athena, Severus, Piper, Cole, and I need to stand at the points. Kael I need you to stand behind me and put your hands on my shoulders and no matter what don't let go." Continued Voldemort before moving to his spot.

"What? Who the hell is he?" demanded Cole, noticing Severus for the first time, as he hadn't said anything as he stood by the wall.

"Sorry I forgot about him in my introductions. This is Severus Snape, an old boyfriend of Lily's and one of Kael's godfathers." Explained Voldemort, as Severus moved to the point opposite of him.

"Okay, okay, Cole relax, the sooner we do this the sooner we get Ben back." Piper said as she took her spot to the right of Voldmort and to the left of Cole.

"Okay, now you two need to keep repeating the spell until after I'm done the spell." Voldemort explained, before he signalled to start the spells.

As they began to chant the spells the lights in the room began to flicker and then a light appeared in the middle of the pentagram and soon began to grow into the shape of a woman. This continued until there was a transparent woman standing in the middle of the group. After several minutes she slowly began to solidify. After several more minutes the spells ended and Lily was standing before them for the first time in fourteen years.

"Mom? Daddy?" she asked looking at her parents unable to fight the tears tat sprang to her eyes.

"Lily? Is that you?" Voldemort asked after several attempts to speak.

"Daddy." Lily replied as she ran into her parent's arms.

"Oh my god Piper it works, it really worked." Paige said, as she looked at the newly returned woman.

"Not to cut this reunion short but is this permanent?" Cole asked, wanting to make sure that this really worked so that he could have his son back.

"How do we know if it's permanent?" asked Athena, still not letting go of her daughter.

"Ghost and/or spirits can't cast spells, so why don't we see if she can use magic?" Phoebe suggested, knowing that the sooner they got the answer the sooner they could get to Ben.

"Perfect. Accio Lily's wand. Here try something simple." Voldemort said as he handed his daughter her wand when she released her mother.

"Lumos." Lily said, and was shocked when it worked.

"It worked, she's back." Athena cheered as she hugged her daughter again.

"Not to be a bitch but can we bring Ben back and then celebrate?" Piper asked, not wanting to watch the reunion of the family in front of her knowing that she would be getting her son back soon as well.

"Leo, while their doing that qhy don't you give Lily a once over?" suggested Phoebe as they stepped back once again.

"Absolutely." Voldemort said as he returned to his spot and Athena returned to hers as Lily stepped out of the pentagram.

"Okay, everybody ready to do this again?" asked Voldemort, as everyone stepped back to their places.

"Yeah, let's do this. Does it matter how much blood's with the resurrection stone?" asked Piper as she cut her finger.

"Just a few drops is good." Voldemort replied.

"There on three start again. One, two, three."

And on his make the two spells began again with the exact same result on this time it was a little boy about 3 years old that appeared before them.

"Mama! Dada!" Ben cried when he noticed his parents in front of him.

"Ben! Hi baby, mommy loves you so much." Piper said as she rushed forwards to scoop up her son, unable and unwilling to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Leo, did Lily need healing while we were busy?" asked Cole, immediately thinking of his son.

"Yeah, just a bit. Here I'll check Ben, don't worry Piper you can still hold him." Leo said, noticing that Piper tightened her grip on her son when he mentioned that Lily needed to be healed.

"Why do you need to heal them?" Piper asked as she watched the glowing light around her son.

"Exhaustion, mostly; not to forget it probably started everything circulating again." Leo explained before he stepped back over to his wife.

"How long was I dead?" Lily asked, looking at her father knowing that it would be harder for her mother to answer her.

"13 years. Hello Lily." Kael answered, as he slowly stepped around his father to look at his sister.

"Kael, oh my, you look just like daddy." Lily said as she rushed over and hugged her little brother.

"Well now that everyone is present. I think we should reintroduce everyone." Paige suggested, since she only knew one person other than her family.

"Absolutely, I'm Tom Riddle, this is my wife Athena, our daughter Lily and our son Kael. Beside Lily is one of Kael's godfathers Severus Snape." Voldemort said, feeling a bit weird having introduced himself first by thought that it was only proper.

Following Voldemort's lead Cole did the Halliwell introductions. "I'm Cole Turner and this is my wife Piper, and our son Ben. Piper's sister's Paige Matthews Brody and Phoebe Halliwell-Wyatt and Phoebe's husband Leo Wyatt."

"I'm not sure if it's just me but would anyone object to a light snack as those rituals seemed to take a lot out of me." Voldemort said, tiredly.

"Me too." Piper, Cole, Athena, Severus and Kael choursed.

"Lily, are you okay?" Athena asked concerned for her daughter.

"Absolutely, I'm free and back with my family. What more could I need?" Lily asked looking at her parents.

"What do you mean you're free and from whom?" demanded Voldemort, wanting to protect her daughter.

"I'm free from James." Lily replied, looking at her father shyly.

"So I take it that you don't want us to bring him back too?" Athena asked gently.

"Got that right. I never wanted to marry that bastard in the first place." Lily said, temper flaring.

"Then why did you?" Athena asked confused.

_Sorry for the delay I had a really busy summer. Review are appreciated as always._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Chapter 8

"Then why did you?" Athena asked, shocked that she didn't know that her daughter was keeping such a secret from her.

"I had to. He knew that Severus was a double who really supported daddy and was blackmailing me to marry him or he would out Severus to Dumbledore" Lily explained unable to look at her parents and see the look that appeared on their faces.

"How did he find out in the first place?" Severus asked, angry at himself for forcing Lily to marry the bastard.

"I don't know, but I couldn't let him hurt you Stevie?" Lily said, as she rushed into Severus' arms.

"I never should have let him near you, I'm so sorry that I failed you." Severus said as he tightened his grip on Lily.

"Lily what happened that night?" Kael asked, quietly.

Lily let go of Severus and grabbed his hand and lead him to a seat before sitting next to him and holding his hand tightly as she told the events that happened the night that she died.

"Mom and dad went out for date night; James and I were watching Kael, although he didn't want to. James didn't know that daddy is Voldemort but thought that my father was on the inner circle. Anyways, I had given Kael a bath and was getting ready to put him to bed when Dumbledore showed up. I took Kael and we snuck and listened. Dumbledore said that Voldemort was on his way to kill me. James started pacing and Dumbledore cursed him in the back. He started up the stairs and Kael and I hurried back to the nursery. When we got there he told me that Voldemort wanted to kill my son. I told him that Harry died at birth and that I was holding my brother Kael. But he didn't believe me until Kael's eyes started glowing and then he just snapped and told me that Kael had to be killed, he couldn't allow the son of Voldemort to live. I told him that I wasn't going to let him touch my brother and he asked me why I was siding with the devil's spawn rather than my father. I told him that Voldemort was my father and that was when he raised his wand. I saw dad try to jump in front of me, but I don't remember what happened after that."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Voldemort said as he kneeled in front of his daughter and wiped her tears from her cheeks, before pulling her into his arms.

"Why does this Dumbledore guy hate you so much?" Cole asked Voldemort.

"Several reasons. Dad wants to take his power away, dad has mom, Lily loves dad more. The list goes on and on. Dumbledore thinks that he should get what he wants when he wants it and everyone should do as he said simply because he said it." Kael, answered for his father as she was still holding tightly to Lily.

"This guy has some real issues. Why does he think that the world revolves around him?" Piper asked, wanting to know more about this guy so that she could help beat him.

"He killed a dark wizard about 50 years ago that no one else could." Athena answered, finally having found her voice.

"So what? We vanquished the source what three times and we don't get perks like that." Paige replied, joining the conversation.

"While Dumbledore thinks that he is the next Merlin." Athena answered, taking her husband's hand as he retook his seat beside her.

"Too bad for him, that title goes to my little brother." Lily said, smiling at Kael's shocked look.

"I think that you have me confused with someone else Lily." Kael answered, knowing that he was nowhere near Dumbledore let alone Merlin.

"I agree with your sister. You were able to completely control your magic better than Hogwarts graduates at age one." Athena told her son, mirroring the smile on her daughter's face.

"She's telling the truth, you should ask Bella for some stories about the things that you did to Lucius." Voldemort said laughing, as he remembered all the trouble that his son and his godmother got into.

"Really want to get her going, ask about the time that you pranked Lucius right before a meeting." Lily laughed remembering that Kael had turned his mask pink and painted the inside so that when Lucius put it on that it painted the rainbow on his face.

"Mama, down. Play please." Ben said, bored sitting on his mother's lap.

Without thinking Kael conjured toys for Ben and got down on the floor to play with him while the adults continued to talk.

"So how are you going to deal with Dumbledore?" Cole asked, curious as to what his brother had planned.

"Kael and I were planning to destroy him piece by piece. I want that man to see everything that he hold dear ripped from him as it was ripped from me, from Athena, from Kael and from Lily." Voldemort explained, eyes flashing as he spoke.

"Anything that I can do to help?" Cole asked, knowing that whatever Voldemort was planning it was going to be good.

"We. Anything we can do to help?" The rest of the Halliwell's corrected.

"As for now, Kael has a meeting with Dumbledore whenever he decides. But why don't we deal with that later. I don't mean to pry but why didn't either of you tell me about Ben?" Voldemort asked, smirking slightly at them.

"We kept it kinda secret after a prophesy was said that Ben would be killed by someone close to us. Sorry, my son's life was at stake. Anyways he was killed about a year and a half ago. How is it that you never told me you were married let alone had two children?" Cole asked turning the tables on Voldemort.

"Yeah Tom, what's up with that?" Piper replied to her husband's question, never missing an opportunity to jump on Voldemort.

Though they were still involved in the conversation, both Piper and Athena kept one eye on their son's playing on the floor, not willing to let them completely out of their sights.

"I would have told you if I had remembered. But the night Lily died, sorry honey." He apologized seeing her wince. "Dumbledore cast a bunch of spells on me to make me forget. Then he cast spells on Kael and Athena. He took Kael and had him raised in the worst hell you can imagine and he took my wife as his own. Well not literally but in every way." Voldemort answered, once again fighting to contain his fury at Dumbledore.

"How did you get out?" Paige asked Athena, having been the first Halliwell to snap back.

"Kael. Dumbledore was trying to torture Kael by making him take occulemcy with Severus. But instead the spells on him broke and Severus in turn broke the ones on Tom. When Tom came to claim Kael, Kael revealed that I was still alive to Tom and then broke the spells on me." Athena explained smiling proudly as she wanted her son continue to play on the floor with the toddler.

"Sounds like Kael is pretty powerful." Phoebe commented.

"That's why I called him the next Merlin." Lily added.

"Well I agree with that statement I don't think we should pressure him to live up to Merlin's level. I mean look at what he's gone through up til now. We don't need to add to that." Voldemort said, leaving no room for disagreement, not that there would have been any.

"Tom, what aren't you telling us?" Piper asked, noticing the look that appeared on his face.

"I can't tell the details, because I promised Kael, but simply put he was in a home where he was abused constantly." Voldemort explained, angry at himself for being unable to protect Kael.

"Why would he do that?" Paige asked, sick that this guy could do something so cruel to a child.

"So that when he 'rescued' Kael from them Kael would follow him blindly." Athena explained, unable to look at any of them as she felt like a failure for not saving her son.

"He's assuming that Kael never found out that he was behind everything in the first place. Did he really think Kael was that stupid?" Phoebe asked, in disbelief.

"No, well not entirely. He just hoped that he kept Kael isolated enough that he would never put the pieces together that things were not normal." Athena explained, finally looking up at them.

"Okay, not to be rude but back to something Lily said earlier. Is Dumbledore really her father?" Paige asked, wanting to make sure that they knew everything that they needed to know.

"Biologically yes. But Tom is her father in every way that matters." Athena answered looking over at her daughter, who in turned smiled at her father.

"Bet that is a big reason that he hates you Tom. I don't mean to be a downer but I think that we should call it a night." Cole said before pointing over at the boys who had fallen asleep while palying. Ben was curled up on Kael's chest, while Kael held him there while the toy train was hanging loose in his other hand as he slept as well.

"Aww they look so cute together." Piper said at the same time.

"Aww, they so adoreable." Athena said.

"Wow I'm surprised." Piper said, as she noticed that her son was deeply asleep.

"Why?" Athena asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the sight before her to look at Piper.

"Normally Ben doesn't trust anyone enough to sleep around except Cole and I. He wouldn't even sleep when Phoebe or Paige would babysit." Piper explained.

"Kael was the same way. He would only sleep around Tom or I until Lily came around when neither of us were feeling very well and she took care of us both until Tom came home." Athena answered, smiling as she watched a confused look appear on Lily's face only to disappear the next second.

"I remember that. That night was the first time that I held Kael." Lily said, smiling down at her sleeping brother.

"Tipsy!" Voldemort called.

"Yes master?" the house-elf asked appearing with a pop.

"Can you have the others to help you prepare three more rooms for our guests?"

"Yes master." Replied the elf before leaving with a pop.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked curious about the creature that she just saw.

"That was a house-elf." Lily answered, confused as to how Phoebe didn't know that.

"And what exactly is a house-elf?" Phoebe asked, wondering if they were anything like the elves that they had met before.

"A house-elf is a servant kind of. They need to be bonded to a family so that the families' magic keeps them alive." Athena explained, smiling as the looks of surprise left their faces.

"The rooms are ready master." Tipsy said as she appeared in front of Voldemort with a pop.

"Thank you Tipsy. Could you please escort our guests to their rooms please?"

"Yes master. Right this way." Tipsy said walking to the doorway to await the others.

"Piper do you want to take him or should I?" Cole asked, moving closer to the boys.

"You can. You didn't get to hold him earlier." Piper said, feeling guilty that she hadn't let Cole hold his son.

"It's okay Piper, you wanted to hold your baby it's understandable." Cole said hugging her to him tightly.

"I'll get Kael."Voldemort said, as Cole released Piper and both men stepped closer to their sons. As they got closer to the boy's Kael's magic flared and he pushed them back as he let go of the toy train and held Ben tighter to his chest. "It looks like Kael's pretty protective of Ben."

"I'll wake him." Athena said, as she stepped closer but not too close to her son. "Kael honey time to wake up. Kael, Kael, it's okay it's just mama. Thata boy, come on wake up."

"Mama?" Kael asked and he slid on hand down his face still holding Ben tightly with the other.

"Yeah honey, it's okay, you're safe. Can you release your dad and Cole now?" she asked, seeing that Kael was almost fully awake by now.

"Sorry." Kael said sheepishly as he released the men. "I didn't even realize that I did it."

"That's okay. Thank you for protecting Ben." Piper said, stepping closer to the remarkable young man.

"No problem, I didn't get to have fun at his age so I'm going to enjoy it now. If that's okay with you and Cole of course." Kael said quickly, hoping that he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Absolutely. I think that Ben would love that as well." Cole answered, knowing that if his son trusted Kael already that there was a connection between them and he wasn't about to deny either of them the chance to explore and enjoy it.

"Kael?" Ben said as he woke up.

"Hey buddy, let's get you to your daddy so you can sleep in a bed. How's that sound?" Kael asked, looking down at the toddler in his arms.

"Play again?" Ben asked, looking up at Kael hopefully.

"If it's okay with your mommy and daddy we'll play again tomorrow okay?" Kael said, looking slightly above Ben's head to Piper.

"Okay, night Kael." Ben said, hugging Kael good night before reaching out to his father.

"Night Ben." Kael replied hugging him back and handing him over to Cole, and the halliwells left to follow Yipsy to their rooms.

"Kael why don't you go up to bed?" Athena suggested, noticing that Kael looked like he was ready to fall over.

"I'll take him up." Lily said standing and wrapping her arm around his shoulder and steering him towards the door.

"I'll call Tipsy and have her get your room ready." Voldemort said as they made it to the door.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll crash in Kael's room tonight." Lily said, turning back to leave the room before her mother's voice stopped her again.

"Are you sure dear?" Athena asked, looking uncertainly at her children.

"Yes, I'm sure that by the time that we get upstairs Kael will catch a second wind and we'll have a chance to talk." Lily replied.

"Do you need help getting him upstairs?" Voldemort asked, concerned that if Kael fell he would take them both down the stairs.

"We're okay daddy." Lily answered, smiling at her father's concern.

"If you're sure okay. Night dears." Athena said, smiling as Kael leaning his head tiredly on his sister's shoulder.

"Night mama, night dad." Kael said tiredly.

"Night mom, night daddy." Lily echoed.

"Good night children." Voldemort waited until Lily and Kael were a good ways down the hall before turning to wrap his arms around his wife's shoulders just as Kael had done as the two of them made their way up the stairs. "I can't believe it work. She's really back."

"I know. It's so hard to believe that not 48 hours ago I didn't have my husband, my daughter or my son. But here we are together as should be."

"With our extended family not far, and by the looks of things tonight, I'd say that family just got 3maybe 6 people larger." Voldemort smiled knowing that he propbaly wasn't the only one thinking about who their family expanded in the last couple of hours.

"I was amazed by how naturally he reacted to 'protect' Ben when you and Cole approached him. I could tell Piper was as well." Athena replied, as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as they walked to their rooms.

"Maybe it was just two boys bonding after being ripped from their parents to be reunited with them years later." Voldemort suggested.

"I never thought about that. That's probably it. Perhaps we should check on the children before turning in?" Athena suggested as they stopped near Kael's door.

"I would have expected no less my love." Voldemort smiled as an embarrassed blush appeared on her face at being caught.

"Sorry I don't mean to be a nag but..."

"You just feel like you have to make up for lost time. I know dear I feel the same way. We lost 13 years with our children and no matter what we do we aren't going to make it up in one night."

"I know. Does it seem overbearing if I want to sleep with them?" Athena asked, embarrassed.

"No it seems like you just want to make sure that you aren't dreaming. You're not going to right?" Voldemort asked concerned that she might actually do it.

"No I want to but I won't. They need time to themselves to get to have the brother sister relationship that they should have had." Athena said, as she finally began walking the rest of the way to their rooms.

"They will. They've already shown that they trust each other and want to get to that point and both are too stubborn to allow anything to come between them. I fear for the one who tries hell I really fear for Dumbledore when the two of them decide he has to pay for keeping them apart." Voldemort replied, as he opened the door to their rooms and allowed her to enter before closing the door behind him.

"That's true Lily is the smartest witch of her age, Aliandra is the smartest witch of her age and Kael is more powerful than you. The three of them will certainly be a force to be reckoned with." Athena replied, as she began to prepare for bed.

"Don't forget Draco dear. Draco and Kael were quite close when they were younger." Voldemort said, shaking his head as he remembered all the times that the two of them were getting into some form of trouble together.

"This is true. Those two were always in some form of trouble. Do you want to come too?" Athena asked stopping at the door to look at her husband.

"I think that I'll pass tonight. You check on them." Voldemort said with a knowing smile.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked, opening the door and giving him one last chance to change his mind.

"If they're still awake and talking then they only need one of us to check on them right? I'll see you soon." Voldemort smiled at his wife.

With that she left the room and walked the short distance to her son's room. As she neared the door she could hear her children laughing together, a sound that she feared not too long ago that she would never hear. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it to see her children sitting cross legged on the bed laughing.

"Hi mama. Were we too loud?" Kale asked smiling at her.

"No dear. I just wanted to check to see if you were still awake before turning in for the night." Athena said not wanting them to know that she really just wanted to make sure that they were both really there and she was not just dreaming it.

"Like I guessed Kael caught his second wind and was just telling me some of the things that he's done at Hogwarts so far."

"Kael dear, only the good stuff tonight please, nothing too deep." Athena asked knowing that they would never sleep if he told her some of the things that had happened during his years at Hogwarts.

"I was just telling Lily about how I did at Quidditch." Kael said with a smile knowing that he had nearly given his mother a number of heart attacks with the stunts that he pulled playing the game.

"That's a safe topic. But don't forget to tell her about Lockhart." Athena answered ignoring her daughters look at the 'safe' topic comment.

"Oh I was getting to that; I just finished telling her about the pixies." Kael laughed remembering the incident.

"Yes, I heard about that. And some of the tests that he gave." Athena frowned, wondering what Dumbledore could have possibly been thinking to allow that man to teach.

"Well now aren't you glad that I didn't play mom?" Lily joked noticing her mother's frown.

"Yes, watching your brother was more than enough. Kael, if you're still awake when you're done with quidditch why don't you tell her about what you won last year? Just leave out the ending for tonight at least." Athena suggested knowing that Lily would be shocked to learn what her little brother had done by himself.

"Yes mama." Kael replied with a bit of a smirk appearing on his face.

"Good night dears."

"Night mama."

"Night mom." Lily said before her mother closed the door behind her.

As she walked away Athena couldn't help but laugh as she heard her daughter's voice through the door. "No way. You won the Triwizard's tournament?"

"I take it that they're still awake?" Voldmeort said, setting his book aside as his wife closed the door behind her.

"Yes, and I think that they will be for a while." Athena replied, climbing into bed and cuddleing up to her husband.

"What did you do?" He asked, with a smile, knowing what his wife could be like.

"I may have interrupted their conversation on Kael's quidditch exploits and suggested he tell her that he won the Triwizard's tournament." Athena answered somewhat sheepishly.

"Athena why would you do that?" Voldemort asked shocked at what she did.

"Don't worry, I told him nothing to heavy tonight. We can worry about all that later. Besides, both of them are probably so exhausted that they couldn't deal with anything that heavy anyways."

"True but you know that Lily is stubborn ans she's going to try to get the details out of Kael."

"Yes dear, but you know that the only person more stubborn that Lily is Kael." Athena laughed at the mental picture that occurred to her at the thought of her two stubborn children trying to break the other.

"I hope you're right." Voldemort replied sombrely.

"I am. Trust me I am. I love you."

"I love you too 'Thena." Voldemort said before kissing her lightly on the forehead before succumbing to sleep himself.

As Athena and Voldemort walked into the dining room the next morning both were surprised to see their children already awake. "Morning dears. Did you sleep well?" Athena inquired as she took her seat at the table.

"Who slept?" Kael asked, as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Lily what did you do to your brother?" Athena asked fighting to contain her smile.

"Who said I did anything?" Lily replied innocently or at least tried to.

"Lily dear, you never could lie to your mother. So what did you do to your brother?" Voldemort laughed, at his daughter's blush.

"Nothing." Lily attempted again.

"Kael what did your sister do?" Athena asked, knowing that asking her son was going to be ther only way she would get an answer.

"She wouldn't let it go. Meaning that I got no sleep." Kale answered ignoring his sister as she stuck her tongue out at him and poured himself another coffee.

"Good morning. Kael what's wrong?" Aliandra asked noticing the scowl on his tired face.

"His sister kept him up all night." Athena explained with a smile.

"And have you had your coffee yet?" when he nodded before taking a long sip from his cup. "Well then he should be fit for human contact again in about 10 minutes after he finishes his coffee." Aliandra explained, ignoring the look that he threw at her.

"I take offence to that, I'm not that bad." Kael argued.

"Key words 'that bad'." Aliandra threw back at him.

"Yes dear." Was his only reply knowing that he would never win anyways regardless if he was right.

The Halliwells entered the dining room just in time to hear Kael's defeat. "Looks like Kael knows the magic words."

When Ben notices Kael, he starts struggling in his mother's arms to get to his friend. Piper puts him down and he immediately runs to Kael. "Kael!"

"Hey buddy." Kael answered, his face lighting up as he picked Ben up and sat him in his lap.

"Looks like someone doesn't need coffee anymore." Lily smirked, at the glare that her brother sent her way.

"Play again?" Ben asked, returning Kael's attention to him.

"Yeah, we'll play again today as long as it's okay with your mommy and daddy." Kael answered, looking just over Ben's head at Piper and Cole as they sat at the table.

"Mama?" Ben questioned immediately wanting to play again with his new friend.

"Maybe after breakfast baby." Piper said, knowing that she would let them play every day if it was want her son wanted.

"Kael?" Ben questioned, satisfied with his mothers answer. And when he was sure that he had Kael's attention he continued. "Who that?" pointing at Aliandra and Alecto.

"That's Aliandra and her mommy." Kael explained, smiling at her as he introduced her to the boy in his lap.

"K, I have some?" Ben asked pointing to Kael's coffee mug.

"Not this but you can have some of my juice." Kael said moving his coffee out of Ben's reach and handing him the juice glass, while ignoring the smirk that appeared on Aliandra's face when he protected his coffee.

"Dank you." Ben said, handing the glass back to Kael, before leaning his head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry. Aliandra, Alecto. This is Cole, his wife Piper. Piper's sisters Paige and Phoebe and on the end is Phoebe's husband Leo. Piper and Cole's son is with Kael. Aliandra is Kael's girlfriend and Alecto is her mother." Voldemort explained once everyone was seated and had begun eating. Or more accurately the girls were no longer awing at the interaction between Kael and Ben.

"The two of them are really cute together." Athena commented seeing that the boys had tuned everyone out and were in their own little world.

"I think that Kael might have to get used to an attachment for a while." Piper added, watching the interaction.

"It doesn't look like Kael mind's too much." Athena said with a smile.

"Kael I have more please?" Ben asked pointing at the juice glass again.

But before Kael could reach for it Aliandra passed it to him. "Here you go sweetie. What's you're name?"

"Ben." He answers before burying his face in Kael's shoulder.

"It's okay buddy. Allie's a friend of mine." Kael explained hoping to calm the nervous little boy.

"Allie?" Aliandra question with a raised eyebrow.

"I just thought that it would be easier for him. Sorry." Kael replied quickly knowing that she hated nicknames.

"Don't worry I kinda like it." Aliandra answered with a smile.

"Dank you." Ben said pulling his face out of Kael's should only long enough to answer before returning his head to where it was.

"You're welcome." She said to Ben before whispering to Kael. "You two look really cute together."

"Is that so?" he whispers back, to which she nods. "Hey buddy, what do you think abpout going outside to play? Mrs. Turner, would that be alright?" Kael asked in a normal voice.

"Piper please, and yes go ahead." Piper was shocked at the teenagers manners but then realized that it was due to his upbringing.

With that Kael stood up and swung Ben up onto his shoulders. "Yeah!" Ben cheered.

"Is he afraid of heights?" Kael asked Cole, to which he receive a shaking head.

"You can't possibly be thinking of that?" Aliandra demanded as she noticed the look on his face.

"Why not? He would love it." Kael argued back.

"Besides the fact that it's not safe, you have enough trouble keeping yourself out of trouble with that thing as it is." Aliandra snapped, knowing that as much as her boyfriend enjoyed it, she was just not comfortable with him doing it, especially not after all she had witnessed happen to him.

"What are they talking about?" Piper questioned the other, wanting to know what they were even referring to.

"I was going to take Ben flying on my firebolt." Kael answered turning from his girlfriend to answer the question.

"I'm sorry your what?" Piper asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"It's a broom." Kael explained.

"You really fly on brooms?" Paige asked, unable to imagine the reality.

"Yeah, we even have a sport played on brooms." Kael answered, shocked that even with them knowing about and using magic that they had never heard of quidditch.

"Seriously?" Phoebe question, wanting to make sure that this wasn't a bad joke.

"Yes and Kael has a track record for making the game death defying." Aliandra quipped, trying to get them to see that this was not a good idea.

"That's an understatement." Noticing Aliandra's confused look she continued. "Kael told me some of the stories last night."

"Oh well did he tell you that in his first year his first quidditch game he pulled out of a nose dive barely a foot off of the ground only to stand on his broom to try to catch a golden ball the size of a walnut. After he's standing he steps forward and falls nearly swallowing the ball." Aliandra recounted, ignoring the embarrassed look that appeared on her boyfriend's face.

"Yes and I'm surprised that mother didn't kill him. Not to mention you." Lily laughed, at the apologetic look that had appeared on her brother's face as she spoke.

"Yes, well I couldn't he just looked so cute when his team hoisted him up onto the shoulders." Aliandra replied, with a smile.

"It wasn't easy believe me, when he went into that dive and didn't pull up at the same time as the Slytherin seeker I nearly had a heart attack." Athena added to the discussion.

Kael lifted Ben off of his shoulder and set him in his empty chair before going and kneeling beside Athena. "I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to do that to you, any of the times that I did."

"It's okay sweetheart. I know you didn't. It's just hard that I couldn't explain why I wanted to protect you so bad and when I couldn't it was just hard." Athena replied, running her hand through her son's unruly hair and liking the longer shag look then the short hair he had before the spells were broken.

"I know, I'm sorry mama. I promise that I will be more careful from now on." Kael promised as he leaned into his mother's touch.

"I love you."

"I love you too mama." Kael replied before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good, take Ben out for a ride. And be careful." Athena warned as he stood.

"Yes mama. Come on buddy." Kael said to Ben as he picked him back up and returned him to his spot on his shoulders.

"I'm going with you to make sure you keep your promise." Aliandra added as she followed him to the door.

"Yes dear." Kael replied, leading the way out of the door, with Aliandra, Paige, Phoebe and Leo following. The Halliwell's wanting to watch Kael fly and possibly try it themselves.

"Well she's going to keep him in line." Lily commented as she watched them continue to argue as they walked down the hall.

"Good, she'll keep him in line and he'll get her to relax a little." Athena agreed with her daughter.

"Will they be alright out there?" Piper asked, a little worried after what she just heard.

"Absolutely, Kael keeps his promises. But if it would make you feel better you can see the pitch from the window." Athena replied hoping to ease Piper's worries.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Piper answered, even though she really wanted to go to the window and check on her son.

"You don't have to worry; I was planning to watch anyways." Athena said as she stood and waited for Piper to join her before walking to the window to watch their boys. A minute later Alecto joined them in watching their children.

"Piper and Athena together is dangerous, add Alecto to the mix and their deadly." Voldemort commented to his companions.

"Of that I have no doubt. What's the deal with Alecto is it?" Cole questioned, knowing that there was more to the story that Tom had already told him.

"Yes, Alecto lost Aliandra to Dumbledore as well. He took her and imprisoned Aliandra's father, his own nephew." Voldemort explained.

"Dude just keeps pissing people off doesn't he?" Cole asked with a shake of his head.

"You have no idea."Voldemort replied with a shake of his own head.

"Dad where's Sev?" Lily asked, curious as to where her friend was.

"I think that he is dealing with some new recruits." Voldemort answered trying to keep the smirk off of his face.

"I know that look. Who are they?" Lily asked, somewhat suspicious as to what her father was hiding.

"The Weasley's loyal to your brother." Voldemort answered, no longer fighting his smirk.

"Excuse me." With that Lily turned on her heel and was gone. Leaving two laughing men in her wake.

"She is definitely her mother's daughter." Cole laughed, having noted the look that was on Lily's face as she left the room.

"You have no idea. How's Piper doing?" Voldemort answered when her finally got his chuckles under control.

"Good, she kept getting up last night to check on Ben, but good. You realize that if our sons and our wives keep this up we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Athena too. And I don't have a problem with that brother." Voldemort answered with a smile.

"Me neither. So does this make you Uncle Tom little brother?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely. Now let's go and get the other grown up and go and join the children outside." Voldemort laughed as he stood and lead the way to the women.

"You have no idea how accurate that statement is." Cole laughed as the five of them watched the other's out of the window for a few minutes.

"Oh I can imagine. Just from the looks on their faces. Love, what do you say we just go and join them outside?"

"See what I mean, big kids." Cole laughed pointing out the window, before following them out of the room.

"You missed it earlier Kael dropped the broom on the ground then set Ben down and made it jump into his hand and Paige jumped about six feet." Piper laughed as she recounted the scene as they made their way to the pitch.

"And I think that Leo is begging Phoebe for one." Alecto added laughing as well.

"That should go over really well." Piper laughed, just imagining her brother-in-law begging her stubborn as the day is long sister for a broom.

"We'll just have to ask her about it when we get out there." Athena said, as they made their way through the doors.

"Provided she's not yelling at him when we get there. So what were you boys talking about?" Piper asked, knowing that the two of them were never up to anything good when they were left alone together for too long.

"Nothing important." Cole said, not looking at his wife.

"Cole!" Piper demanded, knowing that he was lying to her.

"Yes dear?" Cole answered smirking as he finally looked at his wife.

"You are so infuriating." Piper said, giving up, knowing that he wouldn't tell her anything now.

"I love you too." Cole laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him so that he could kiss the side of her head.

"Tom?" Piper questioned sweetly.

"Yes, Piper?" Voldemort replied exactly as Cole had before him, smirk and all.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you know what she's talking about?" Voldemort asked Cole, struggling to keep his laughter in.

"You know little brother, I have no idea what's she's talking about." Cole replied, trying his hardest not to laugh at the look on Piper's face.

"Translation, they were talking about us." Athena commented, even though she hadn't known Cole that long she knew her husband and it wasn't hard to figure out.

"That would be rude dear." Voldemort said looking shocked that she would think that of him.

"You two are soo busted." Piper said, pointing a figure at the two of them.

"Mama, we flewed." Ben said as he came running to meet them.

"I saw baby. Did you like it?" Piper asked as she scooped her son into her arms.

"Yeah, Kael fun. Unca Leo in trouble." Ben said as he attempted to fill them in on what he thought that they had missed.

"Does he want his own broom?" Piper asked, amused at her son's explainations.

"Yeah, but Aunt Pheebs say no." Ben replied, before reaching for his daddy.

"No Leo, you're not getting one." Phoebe said as she covered her eyes trying to fight the headache that she felt coming on.

"Please?" Leo begged.

"No. Why don't you ask Kael for another ride?" Phoebe suggested needing a break from her husband's begging.

"Fine I will. Kael?" Leo called to the teen.

"What's up Leo?" Kael asked as he walked over to them.

"Can we go again?" Leo asked, pleadingly.

"Why don't you give it a try on your own?" Kael suggested, not finding anything wrong with his suggestion.

"Really?" Leo asked, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Go for it." Kael answered handing him the broom.

Noticing that her husband was about to take off on his own Phoebe yelled, "Leonardo Wyatt get back down here."

Hearing her sister yell Piper looked at her sister and asked "Phoebe what did he..."

"LEO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Charmed.

Chapter 9

"LEO! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled as she watched her husband falling to the ground.

"Look he's slowing down." Paige pointed out with a breath of relief, as she watched her brother-in-law slowly fall to the earth and land on his feet gently.

"Way to go Kael." Voldemort said proudly.

"But I didn't do it." Kael said with a confused look.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" Voldemort asked confused.

"It would seem that Ben did it." Kael said noticing the proud smile on the toddler's face.

"But how?" Paige asked curious, since her nephew had never done something like this before.

"Ben, how did you do that?" Piper asked her son.

"Like Kael." He said as though his mother should have known what he was talking about.

"Like Kael what?" Piper asked even more confused than before.

"Like Kael. We fly again now?" Ben asked obviously bored that no one knew what he was talking about.

"What does he mean 'like Kael'?" Paige asked, looking at the teenager.

"Like the broom, when I made it fly with no one on it. That must be what he's talking about. Leo what happened?" Kael asked as the man walked up to them after Phoebe had finally let him go.

"I lost control and slipped." Leo explained to the group.

"It happens to all of us our first time." Lily laughed as she joined the group.

"Well most of us anyways. You can stop looking smug now." Aliandra told her boyfriend when he started looking proud of himself.

"Allie, be nice." Alecto said, trying to hide her smile that the young couple.

"Yes mum." Aliandra said sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend when her mother wasn't looking.

"Mama fly!" Ben said, his face lit up as the idea came to him.

"No thank you. Mama's going to keep her feet on the ground." Piper said, as Kael turned and looked at her, considering Ben's request.

"What's the matter, Big Bad Piper is scared of a little broom." Paige challenge her older sister.

"You don't have to go alone you know." Kael replied fighting to keep the smile off of his face.

"You should try it, it was kinda fun." Phoebe said, knowing that her sister would be unable to avoid a challenge.

"Fine, Kael will you take me for a ride?" Piper asked, knowing that her sisters had issued a challenge and that she couldn't chicken out.

"Sure." And with that Kael mounted the broom and waited for Piper to hold on to him before kicking off of the ground. After flying for a few minutes and noting that Piper's grip never wavered. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah. Thank you for last night with Ben." Piper said sincerely.

"Oh that was nothing. I didn't get to play with toys when I was younger so it was pretty fun for me too." Kael said, making sure that he was facing forwards so that Piper couldn't see what he was feeling.

"That's not what I meant, but thank you for that too. He was starting to get antsy. I was talking about when you pushed your dad and Cole way and protected him." Piper clarified, not sure if he misunderstood her on purpose or not.

"I didn't even know that I was doing anything." Kael repeated, wanting everyone to know that he wasn't aware of what he had been doing the night before.

"That's why I'm thanking you. You obviously care about him. And it's just as obvious that he looks up to you as his big brother." Piper said, smiling at the thought of her son possibly being like Kael when he was a teenager.

"Are you okay with that?" Kael asked insecurely.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Piper asked, wondering what the people he had been placed with had done to him to make him so unconfident and insignificant.

"You just met me. And you just got him back." Kael replied, hoping that those reasons were good enough to cover what he really felt about it.

"Well I know that you are like your dad and he is the closest thing that Cole has to a brother." Piper explained, picking up on the fact that Kael was hiding something.

"So does that make you my aunt?" Kael asked, hoping that he wasn't asking too much too soon from her.

"If you want me to be." Piper replied with a smile.

"Cool. You want to go back or fly some more?" Kael asked as they finished their third lap of the pitch.

"I think that you should land so Cole can have a try." Piper said, almost hoping that her husband wouldn't want to and then she could razz him some more.

"Sure." And with that Kael took the broom down nice and easy. Once on the ground he offered Piper his hand for her to get off. "Cole you want to try?"

"Yeah, I would never live it down if it didn't." Cole said smiling, knowing that if he didn't his wife would never let him hear the end of it.

"Got that right." Piper confirmed with a nod, smiling when her sisters and brother-in-law nodded as well.

After watching them take off and start a lap of the pitch Athena turned to Piper, "What did you and Kael talk about?"

"I thanked him for protecting Ben last night." Piper replied not wanting to tell everything just yet.

"And? You have had a smile on your face since before you landed." Athena pointed out to her new friend.

But Piper didn't answer, she just watched her husband whooping like a little boy and laughing with Kael as the race around and then landed next to them.

"Aunt Piper, you may have created a monster." Kael said with a smile, happy to finally have an aunt that wouldn't treat him like dirt.

"Meaning?" Piper asked, ignoring the shocked looks on her companions faces.

"Meaning Uncle Cole wants a broom." Kael laughed when Cole wrapped and arm around his shoulders and pretended to noogie him.

"We'll talk about it." Piper told her husband watching at Ben went over and began to wrestle with his father and 'big brother'.

"Aunt Piper?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Yup." Piper replied with a smirk.

"That explains the smile." Athena commented, with a smile of her own as she heard her son's laugh.

"Kael again?" Ben asked, when they three of them finally settled down and rejoined the group.

Kael looked at Piper for confirmation, and smiled when she nodded. "Go ahead."

"Let's go buddy." Kael said as he scooped Ben up into his arms and mounted the broom again.

"Yeah!" Ben cheered as he was lifted into Kael's arms and set in front of his big brother on the broom.

"Uncle Cole?" Piper asked smirking at her husband as the boys took off into the air.

"He asked if it would be okay as I was his dad's brother." Cole explained with a smile, knowing that his wife had been asked the same question he had.

"Well it's certainly been an interesting two days. Yesterday we got one nephew back from the dead and today we get another one." Phoebe said as she finally joined the conversation.

"You sure about that Pheebs?" Piper questioned, having not expected that from her younger sister.

"Why wouldn't he be our nephew too when we look at Tom as a brother too?" Phoebe questioned.

Just asking." Piper replied, raising her hands in surrender so that her sister didn't launch herself into defensive mode.

"Thank you." Voldemort said in a quiet voice.

"For what?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Saying I'm your brother." Voldemort clarified.

"You're welcome. So now that things are somewhat settled, I'm going to go talk to Kyle and let him know what is going on." Paige explained to the group.

"Which reminds me, why didn't he come with you yesterday?" Voldemort questioned, regardless of the fact that he didn't particularly like Kyle Brody.

"He was training a new whitelighter." Paige explained, completely missing Voldemort's dislike of Kyle.

"Well then if he's done have him join you when you come back." Voldemort offered politely.

"Piper I'm going to head home and pack, anything really important that you want?" Cole asked, turning the conversation off Kyle, since he disliked Kyle even more than Voldemort, as Paige orbed away.

"Just make sure that you remember Ben's stuff." Piper answered her husband.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly. I love you." Cole said giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you too." Piper replied, before he shimmered to the manor.

"Pack?" Phoebe questioned, having no idea what her sister and brother-in-law were talking about.

"Sorry Pheebs, with everything going on I forgot to tell you and Paige. Ben, Cole and I are staying here for a couple of weeks as a kinda vacation." Piper explained.

"If it's okay with my wife and your sister you, Leo, Paige and Kyle are more than welcome to join us as well." Voldemort offered, politely.

"It's alright with me. Piper?" Athena asked turning to the brunette.

"Talk to Leo and make sure that he's okay with it." Piper replied with a smile knowing that her family was not the only ones that needed a vacation, that in reality they all did after the last couple of weeks.

"You're sure?" Phoebe asked hesitantly, knowing that Piper would want to spend time reconnecting with her son.

"Yeah, I think that after everything we all deserve a vacation, not to mention spend time with our newly extended family." Piper smiled when she saw the smile form on Voldemort's face.

"Mama! Mama look!" Ben called from above them.

"What's he doing?" Phoebe asked, not really able to see what was happening.

"Please not what I think it is." Athena said, putting a hand on her chest as if to hold her heart in place yet again.

"I don't know what you think it is but Ben's steering while Kael holds him." Lily said, fighting to keep the smile off of her face as she thought of what her mother was going to do to her brother when he landed.

"Yes, and that's what I was hoping it wasn't. Piper breathe." Athena instructed noticing that she wasn't the only one about to panic.

"I'm fine, I trust Kael. After last night I don't think Kael will ever let anything happened to Ben." Piper replied, releasing the breathe she was holding as she spoke she remembered what she had witnessed the night before and was no longer worried about what could happen.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we've known each other for longer than just two days?" Athena asked the sisters.

"No it's definitely just you. I've felt that way since last night while we were talking." Piper replied.

"I felt it too but I didn't want to say anything to make anyone uncomfortable." Athena told them with a smile.

"Oh man are we in trouble now." Voldemort said, somewhat scared of the trouble that he could face from the four of them, five if you counted Alecto.

"What do you mean by that Tom?" Piper asked sweetly, yet warningly.

Voldemort visible swallowed. "Piper I think that I'm going to love having you around." Athena laughed at seeing her husband's reaction.

"Kael Thomas Ares Riddle you get down here this instant!" Aliandra yelled, startling the adults.

"Uh oh! Looks like someone is in trouble. Allie what happened?" Alecto questioned, as she moved to stand next to her daughter.

"Mister showoff decided to do a trick that could have killed himself let alone Ben." Aliandra ranted to her mother.

"Allie relax, I wasn't even the one steering." Kael said rolling his eyes at her as he lifted Ben off of the broom before getting off himself.

"That makes it worse." Aliandra snapped hitting him on the shoulder, before turning to Phoebe when she heard her laughing. "What's funny?"

"From everything that I know about Ben and Kael I think that the two of them are pretty close to invincible on their own and together actually are." Phoebe explained once she got her laughing under control.

"I agree but that doesn't mean that my heart wasn't in my throat." Piper added, making sure that the boys knew that this wasn't funny, as she spoke for both Athena and herself, as Athena still held her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry mama, Aunt Piper, Allie. Next time I'll be more careful." Kael promised giving both Athena and Piper a hug.

"Thank you. Now do you think that we can take this inside?" Athena asked when her son released her.

"I agree, what else can we do to keep the boys occupied?" Piper asked as she watched as Kael when over and picked Ben up swinging him in the air.

"There is a pool if you want." Voldemort suggested looking at the boys fondly.

"I think that's a good idea. It will be fun for the boys and it might get Allie to relax." Athena said smiling along with her husband at the sight of her son finally having some fun in his life.

"I don't know about that, she likes being the boss." Kael commented and he put Ben down to brace himself for the hit he knew was coming.

"And I don't hear you complaining about that." Aliandra huffed at her boyfriend.

"I'm not, just stating fact. So let's go." Kael laughed.

"Yeah!" Ben cried as Kael lifting him up and put him on his shoulders and starting jumping and spinning as they made their way back to the house.

"It's good to see him having and playing without the weight of the world on his shoulders." Aliandra said the women and they followed the boys.

"Yes it is, him and Ben will be good for each other." Athena commented to Piper, unable to stop smiling as her son continued to laugh.

"That's for sure. But I have a question we don't have anything to swim in until Cole gets back." Piper said, looking at them confused.

"That is what magic is for." Athena smiled as the looks on their faces.

"Don't you guys have to worry about personal gain?" Upon a look from Voldemort, Phoebe laughs and Paige remembers the answer to her question. "Right sorry I forgot."

"It's okay I knew that one of you would forget." Voldemort laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny. You thought that it would be me didn't you?" Piper teased, unable to hide her smirk when Voldemort got that busted looked on his face.

"Maybe, Cole nice to see you again." Voldemort said, changing the topic knowing that if he didn't Piper would continue to tease him mercilessly.

"What did I miss?" Cole asked, knowing that it was probably at the very least Piper razzing Voldemort.

"Nothing much. Our son's giving their mother's heartattacks, Piper threatening to kill me." Voldemort explained nonchalantly.

"So a typical day in our lives." Cole smirked as he ducked the smack that he was expecting from his wife.

"Sounds about right." Voldemort laughed as he ducked his own swipe from Athena.

"Okay knock it off you two. Let's get this stuff to our rooms and then we can join everyone else at the pool." Piper said, wanting to rejoin her son and nephew.

"Tipsy!" The elf appeared and bowed but before she could replied to her master he continued. "Could you please assist Piper and Cole get everything to their room and then lead them to the pool please?"

"Yes Master." Tipsy replied before levitating the luggage that Cole brought and lead them to their room.

"Leo and I are going to go and pack. We'll be back soon." Phoebe said before Leo wrapped his arms around her ready to orb to the manor.

"When you get back just call for Tipsy and she'll lead you to the pool." Athena replied before they could orbed out.

"That probably won't be a problem as Leo can orb pretty much anywhere." Voldemort explained as he and Athena continued to make their way to the pool.

"Leo orbs but what was that that Cole did?" Alecto questioned as they continued walking.

"That's called Shimmering." Leo explained as he walked with his arms around Phoebe.

"What's the difference?" Alecto asked, curious as to the powers of the newcomers at she knew that she would be spending time with in the future.

"Whitelighters orb and demons shimmer." Leo explained, smirking slightly when Alecto stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of Cole being a demon.

"What exactly is a Whitelighter?" asked Alecto as she finally regained her composer and began walking again.

"They're kinda of guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters." Phoebe explained, answering for her husband as she noticed him looking for a way to explain it.

"Do you have wizards in your branch of magic?" Alecto continued.

"Yes but not like Tom and Kael. We usually have witches on one side and demons and wizards etc on the other." Phoebe explained.

"Well actually our wizards are more on their own side. They do what they want when they want to make their life as relaxed as possible, their definition of perfect." Leo corrected.

"So in other words Dumbledore would be a perfect example of a wizard in your magic?" Alecto replied, linking the two in a way that the others hadn't have thought of yet.

"Now that you put it that way yes. Okay well the sooner that we leave the sooner we can get back." Phoebe said as they arrived at the pool, and with that they orbed out.

"My lord would it be alright if I left to go and get some of my own belonging?" Alecto asked, knowing that she didn't want to be separated from her daughter now that she found her and that her daughter wasn't going to want to be separated from her love.

"Of course." Voldemort replied, smiling as she turned an left quickly knowing that she would soon be back.

"Wow it got quiet all of a sudden." Lily said, speaking for the first time since they left the quidditch pitch.

"I'd say that's a bit of an understatement. What is he doing?" Severus questioned, looking at Kael and Ben in the pool.

"Who? Kael? He's having fun." Lily explained, barely keeping the 'duh' out of her voice.

"I see that. But I was actually referring to what they are doing in the pool." Severus replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's called playing tag love. You know something that we used to play." Lily returned smiling sweetly at him.

"Severus doesn't remember how to play." Voldemort taunted, knowing that Severus had become all about work after losing Lily.

"Oh really? Well we may have to correst that now won't we?" Lily tauned back as she slowly approached the unsuspecting man.

"Lily what are you doing?" Severus questioned backing away slightly at the look in her eye.

"Playing." Lily replied taking another step towards him, before giving him a slight push into the pool.

"Looks like Severus got a bath. Get tired of the greasy hair sis?" Kael called, as Severus came sputtering to the surface.

"Severus Snape don't even think about it!" Lily said backing away from the man in question as he jumped out of the pool and began to approach her.

"What shouldn't I think about Lily dear?" Severus questioned stacking towards her.

"Ahh!" Lily screamed as he scooped her up and threw her into the pool. "Kael Riddle this is so not funny." Lily yelled as she came to the surface and saw her brother laughing.

"If I can't laugh, what would you like me to do?" Kael questioned when he finally controlled laughing at his sister.

"Well don't just sit there, help me. This isn't what I meant. Put me down. Kael put me down." Lily yelled as he brother levitated her above the pool.

"What do you think Ben? Should I put her down?" Kael asked, looking at the toddler for the go ahead.

"Yeah!" Ben cheered knowing what Kael was planning on doing.

"Okay." Kael replied with a smirk in his sister's direction before dropping her into the water.

"Ahh! Kael Riddle you are in so much trouble!" lily yelled as she jumped out of the pool and began stacking towards her brother. "Uh what just happened?" Lily asked confused when she suddenly appeared at the end of the pool furthest from Kael.

"Looks like Ben wants you over here." Voldemort said with a smile knowing that Ben was returning the act that Kael had last night.

"What?" Lily questioned her father, looking back and forth between him and the laughing boys still in the pool.

"Ben just shimmered you away from Kael." Piper replied as she and Cole returned in time for them to see Ben shimmer her.

"Well now we know that it goes both ways." Cole replied with a smile as he watched his son laughing and having fun.

"Well that's not fair. Kael gets to pick on me but I can't fight back." Lily pouted.

"Oh sweetheart, life's not fair." Severus mocked, ducking the swipe he knew was coming his way.

"Fine be like that. I'll just get Kael back when Ben's not around then." Lily stated, with finality.

"Oh honey I don't think that's going to help much." Athena said trying not to laugh at the defeated look on Lily's face.

"Well that sounded like a challenge." Lily said, a thought appearing to her.

"Take it how you will, cause I don't think it's going to matter too much. You won't get me." Kael stated smugly.

"Here we go. Back to your cocky self." Aliandra stated rolling her eyes at his actions between her boyfriend and his sister.

"Should I be offended by that statement?" Kael asked, ducking the swipe that he knew she was going to take at him.

"Why? Was I lying?" Aliandra challenged, raising her eyebrow at him daring him to contradict her.

"I wasn't being cocky I was stating fact." Kael argued, sticking his tongue out when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes love I'm sure that you were." Aliandra said rolling her eyes as Kael stuck his tongue out at her.

"Do they remind you of anyone dear?" Athena said smiling at her husband.

"Why yes they do love." Voldemort said smiling back at her.

"Master! Mistress Bella is in need of your attention." Tipsy cried as she appeared in front of Voldemort.

"Aunt Bella!" At the mention of his aunt's name Kael reaches out and and senses his aunt. And when he does he jumps out of the pool and is out of the room before his father finishes his question. Voldemort follows him as fast as he can.

"Kael what's...Bella what happened?" Voldemort asked when he took in the sight of his bleeding friend.

"Dad I'll be right back." Kael said, his eyes flashing as he shimmered out.

"Kael wait. Damn it. What happened?" Voldemort questioned taking in the sight of his bleeding friend.

"Dumbledore attacked us as we were leaving Gringotts." Bella panted.

"Us?" Voldemort questioned wondering who else was with Bellatrix.

"Rudolphus and I." Bellatrix said, struggling to breathe.

"Bella, where is Rudolphus?" Athena asked, worried about what else the old coot had done to her friends.

"We got separated with all the curses flying around at us." Bellatrix replied, fighting to keep her voice even as her breathing became ragged.

"Where'd Kael go?" Athena demanded, scared as to what her impulsive son was about to do.

"I don't know. He just said that he'd be back." Voldemort replied, as he continued to inspect Bellatrix's wounds.

"What do you mean he said he'd be right back?" Athena asked, worried that Kael would try and get revenge for what was done to his godmother.

"Exactly that. When I got here he left go of Bella, said he'd be right back and left." Voldemort explained, knowing what his wife was thinking and shared her fear.

"Where would he have gone?" Athena asked as she began to panic.

"You don't think that he would go after Dumbledore do you?" Lily asked, voicing everyone's greatest fear.

"I don't think that Kael would be that stupid." Voldemort replied, hoping that he knew his son well enough to be right.

"Kael where did you go?" Aliandra asked, when she was the first to notice that he was back. But no one noticed that he was not alone.

"I had to get Rudolphus." Kael replied, nodding to the man lying on the ground next to him.

"Rudolphus are you alright?" Bellatrix asked, concerned for her husband.

"I've been better." Rudolphus replied, as he took in the sight of his wife and grew more concerned for her than himself and began to make his way towards her.

"I have one more stop to make." Kael said, before disappearing again.

"Now where the hell did he go?" Athena demanded, furious that her son had left again without answering any of her questions.

"What stop could he possibly have to make?" Aliandra asked, curious as to what her boyfriend was planning on doing.

"I would have thought you would be the first to answer that." Voldemort replied but stopped his train of thought as Leo and Phoebe orbed into the room. "Leo, a little healing please."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as she watched her husband set about healing the injured woman in front of them.

"Dumbledore attacked them as they were leaving our bank." Voldemort explained, as he watched Bellatrix's wounds heal and Leo moved to Rudolphus.

"Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked, wondering what Dumbledore would be trying to achieve by this.

Kael returned with Madam Pomfrey, as he didn't know that Leo was back nor able to heal. "Because he could. He could make it look like Aunt Bella attacked first and he was the hero. Which would cause the aurors to attack her as well, and in the chance that she got away the public would demand that she be found." Kael explained disgusted at his former mentor.

"Poppy what are you doing here?" Athena asked, unsure as to why her son would bring the woman here.

"Harr...sorry Kael arrived in my office and asked if I still supported Albus after finding out what he had done to my friend and her son. Obviously I didn't and he asked if I would join him as his godmother was in need of a healer. But it seems he was mistaken." Poppy explained, looking at the prone woman still on the floor, not recognizing her.

"No, he wasn't, Bella did but Leo healed her before Kael returned with you." Athena explained.

"Bellatrix LeStrange is his godmother?" Poppy asked, shocked by what she just heard.

"One of them, Lily is the other." Athena explained smiling at her friend's expression.

"My word, Lily Potter..." Poppy gasped, noticing the woman for the first time.

"That's Lily Riddle now Madam Pomfrey." Lily replied, proudly.

"Poppy please. I thought you were dead." Poppy answered, still not believing her eyes.

"I was. But daddy found a way to bring me back." Lily explained proudly as she looked at her father.

"Poppy I realize that this is a lot to take in. So why don't you have a seat and we'll tell you the whole story." Athena said before leading the way to the couch. As the adults filled Poppy in Aliandra, Ben and Alecto entered the room. Ben ran straight to Kael and practically jumps into his arms hugging his neck tightly.

"Kael okay?" Ben asked, into Kael's neck.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you." As Kael holds Ben to his chest he starts to sway slightly and had to sit.

"Kael are you okay?" Aliandra asks concerned when she notices that Kael is slightly pale.

"Yeah sorry, shimmering into Hogwarts took more out of me than I thought that it would." Kael explained, as he continued to comfort the boy in his arms.

"How did you learn to shimmer?" Cole questioned, hearing Kael's last comment.

"Ben." Kael said, as if it explained everything.

"How? I thought that only demons and part demons could shimmer." Cole continued, trying to figure out the bond that his son shared with the teen.

"I don't know. But I know how to shimmer, and throw energy and fire balls. Give me a minute Ben and we'll go." Kael said, looking down at the boy.

"What are you talking about? He didn't say anything." Piper questioned, looking at the boys confused.

"Yes he did. He just asked...wait Ben do that again." Kael said, looking as confused as the adults in the room.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Athena asked, as she joined the conversation.

"By the looks of it Ben and I are in each other's heads. But how's that possible?" Kael asks as Paige and Kyle orbed in.

"Guys you are not going to believe this." Paige replied, oblivious to what had happened in her absence.

"Wanna bet you're not going to believe us first?" Piper dared.

"If you're talking about the new prophesy that just appeared in the B.O.S about Kael and Ben I will." Paige replied, with smirk at the groans that she heard.

"B.O.S?" Athena questioned, confused.

"I'll explain later. What did it say?" Piper asked, wanting to know what new prophesy he son was involved in.

"Summarized, they are two sides of the same being and together nothing can stop them but apart they are vulnerable to an unknown third person who causes either their victory or defeat." Paige said, raising an eyebrow at Kael as she noticed the way that he was looking at Kyle.

"And who is the third supposed to be?" Phoebe asked, knowing that everyone was itching to know.

"It didn't say but we better find out soon." Paige replied distractedly as Kael approached them.

"Who are you?" Kael demanded of Kyle.

"Kyle Brody, Paige's husband." Kyle managed to answer before Kael threw him across the room and had him pinned to the wall.

"Kael! What are you doing?" Athena demanded, noticing that Kael's eyes were flashing between normal, red and black.

"Protecting my family. Tell he the truth!" Kael demanded as he approached Kyle.

"Kael let him go!" Paige demanded either not listening to him or ignoring his accusations.

"Truth? What truth?" Piper demanded, ignoring her sister knowing that Kael wouldn't have done what he had done without a valid reason.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Paige who the hell is this guy?" Kyle demanded, trying to release himself from Kael's hold.

"He's our nephew. Kael what truth?" Paige asked, as his words finally sank in.

"Last chance. You tell her or I will." Kyle tries once more to blast and orb his way out of Kael's hold and when he fails Kael smirks at him. "Wrong choice. Aunt Paige did you or Kyle notice the prophesy first?"

"He did, why?" Paige asks confused as to where Kael is going with this.

"Because he changed it." Kael replied, allowing his aura to show.

"Paige he's lying. What would I possibly have to gain by changing it?" Kyle said, pleading with his wife to believe him.

"Kael doesn't believe in lying." Aliandra quipped although everyone already knew that about the young man.

"And just who are you to get involved in a conversation between me and my wife?" Kyle demanded, wondering just who this new girl was.

"Who she is, is the least of your worries at the moment. Now do you want to finish this story or do you want me to do it for you?" At Kyle's silence Kael waves his hand in front of Kyle. "Aunt Phoebe, you're an empath correct?"

"Yes, why?" Phoebe asked, not sure she was following where Kael was going with this.

"Read Kyle, now that I removed his block." Kael replied, nodding his head at the captured man.

As Phoebe got closer she was able to pick up on not only his emotions but some of his thoughts as well. "Oh my god, you bastard!"

"What the hell is going on?" Piper demanded, wondering what her sister had just verified for Kael.

"He helped kill Ben. And after that he started draining Paige's powers." Phoebe explained, trying not to throw up in disgust.

"Which is why the Elders made me a whitelighter." Came avoice from behind everyone, and they all turned around to seeing Prue Halliwell standing in front of them.

"Prue?" Piper questioned, wanting to believe that her older sister was really there in front of her and not just some figment of her imagination.

"Yeah...it's me Piper. We've had our suspicions but not enough. How did you know what he was doing?" Prue asked Kael, amazed that this young man did in less than five minute what the Elders hadn't been able to do for months.

"Who are you?" Kael questioned, getting ready to defend his family if necessary.

"Kael it's okay. It's our oldest sister Prue." Piper explained, still not taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

"Ben told me that he would tell him what he was planning thinking that Ben couldn't understand him. So I looked into his memories and removed his emotion blocks so that Aunt Phoebe could read him and not just have my word for it." Kael explained, relaxing slightly at hearing that the stranger was also his aunt.

"Wait draining me how?" Paige questioned, overwhelmed with everything thats going on do decided on a somewhat more pressing matter.

"Have you been feeling more tired lately?" Kael questioned.

"Yeah but things have been kinda hectic lately." Paige dismissed.

"Yeah but you've also been more quiet lately. Pheebs and I noticed it and just thought that you and Kyle had been having trouble adjusting to both having charges." Piper said, as the pieces started falling into place.

"Oh that's not all you've done is it Kyle?" Kael asked, eyes flashing again.

"You bastard! Paige he's lying, I would never do that to you. I love you." Kyle yelled, wanting her to believe him.

"No you love power. Which is why you've had to drain Aunt Paige's power so you could hide that your orbs have changed color." Kael snapped, back.

"Are you telling me that he's a darklighter?" Phoebe demanded, shocked.

"I'm sorry Aunt Paige." Kael replied, adjusting his hold on Ben.

"That's not all. Kael what is that I can't quite get from him?" Phoebe asked as she stepped closer to Kyle hoping that the close proximity that she would be able to read him.

Kael adjust Ben in his arms again freeing before waving his hand in front of Kyle again. "Here, try again."

"He's working with Dumbledore. And has been all along." Phoebe whispered, trying not to throw up as she fought the shock.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded.

"Dumbledore knew dad and Uncle Cole were like brother's so he was attacking Aunt Paige because that would damage the power of three which would hurt Uncle Cole and in turn hurt dad. A domino effect, pretty clever if you ask me. But not clever enough to work. You gravely underestimated me and my brother."

"Release me and fight me like a man you brat." Kyle yelled, wanting to get his hands on the brat and show him just what he could do with the power that he had stolen from Paige.

"I'll tell you what. I'll fight and beat you with one hand. Aunt Piper do you trust me?" Kael asked, turning to give his full attention to her answer.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" Piper asked, looking at Ben quickly before returning her gaze to Kael.

Kael hugs Ben tightly to his chest and Piper notices that Ben's eyes slowly drift shut. And he falls asleep in Kael's arms. "He shouldn't have to see this. Go ahead, take your best shot."

"Kael what do you think you're doing?" Athena demanded, taking a step closer to her son.

"Mama trust me he can't hurt me. He doesn't have that kind of power." Kael said, flashing his eyes to prove his point.

"You stupid boy! Do you think that you have more power that I do?" Kyle demanded, face flushing in anger.

Kael starts laughing before he closes his eyes and then opens then showing his full power. "Here's your freebee. Take your best shot." Kael repeated as he released Kyle.

"Ahh!"Kyle screamed, as he fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"Now do you believe I have more power?" Kael smirked, eyes flashing back to their normal colour.

"What did you do to him?" Prue asked, as she watched Kyle still writhing.

"Nothing, I just made the spell rebound back to on to him." Kael explained with a shrug as if he did that every day as easily as breathing.

"But you didn't move and he never said anything." Phoebe stated confused.

"I know. You see Kyle some of us are born with our power, making us more formidable enemies as we know how to use it. Now are you going to tell everyone the rest of Dumbledore's plans for you or do you want me to leave you like this for a little longer to convince you to talk?" Kael asked, his voice deepening as he allowed his aura to show again.

"I'll talk please." Kyle begged as he was no longer able to suppress his sobs at the pain.

"The truth or I'll make this feel like a tickle." Kael threatened, looking down at Kyle with a look of pure disgust.

"Okay, okay. Dumbledore wanted me to..."

_I know that was mean but I thought that this was the best place to end the chapter. Update coming again soon._


End file.
